


Man sagt doch, Eulen seien weise [Bokuto Kotaro, Haikyuu!]

by Phantasmen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Freundschaft, Liebe, kennenlernen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmen/pseuds/Phantasmen
Summary: Eine kleine Slow Romance Geschichte für verregnete Tage, an denen man denkt, dass die Sonne nie wieder rauskommt.Trotz ihres  klangvollen und vielversprechenden Namens hat Lucky nicht unbedingt viel Glück, besonders nicht, wenn es um Bokuto geht. Stattdessen schlittert sie zielsicher von einer unangenehmen Situation in die nächste. Was sollte da schon schiefgehen?Umfasst ungefähr 100 Buchseiten. Ihr findet sie unter dem selben Namen auf Wattpad.
Kudos: 2





	1. Kapitel 1

Das sanfte Läuten der Glocke über der Tür kündigte mein Eintreten an, als ich mich aus der brütenden Hitze in die Eisdiele rettete. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als die klimatisierte Luft auf meine Haut traf, und sah mich nach einem leeren Platz um, nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, dass es keine mehr gab. Damit hatte ich zwar gerechnet, aber nichtsdestotrotz machte sich Enttäuschung in mir breit. Mit der linken Hand tastete ich nach meiner Tasche, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie noch da war, weil ich den beruhigenden Druck auf meiner Schulter spürte.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wenn das mal nicht Lucky Thirteen ist!"

Wie immer wenn ich meine Brille nicht trug, musste ich mich auf mein Gehör verlassen und hoffen, dass ich auf die richtige Person zusteuerte. Allerdings machte man es mir diesmal leicht, denn Bokuto winkte mir von einem Tisch in einer Nische der Eisdiele aus zu. Ich grinste und trat zu ihm an den Tisch und je näher ich kam, desto schärfer wurde er, bis ich mir auch wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass er es auch war.

"Heute bin ich eher Sweaty Thirteen."

Mein Blick fiel auf den Typ neben Bokuto und ich senkte den Kopf, um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten.

"Hi", sagte ich dann lächelnd, "ich bin Lucky."

Seine Konturen waren ein wenig verschwommen und kurz war ich versucht, meine Brille aus der Tasche zu fischen, nur um ihn klar sehen zu können. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er grinste.

"Kuroo", stellte er sich ebenfalls vor und neigte den Kopf.

Beide Jungs hatten unübersehbar große Eisbecher vor sich stehen. Ich rutschte auf die Sitzbank ihnen gegenüber und versuchte meine langen Beine unter den Tisch zu quetschen, ohne dass sie die von Bokuto oder Kuroo berührten.

"Bist du alleine hier?", fragte Bokuto.

"Ja, ich komm immer alleine her, sitze hier in der Ecke und zeichne."

Eigentlich war ich auch heute hergekommen, um genau das zu tun, aber wenn es so voll war, traute ich mich nicht. Ich hatte Angst, erwischt zu werden, wenn ich die Besucher malte, denn sicher wären nicht alle davon begeistert gewesen.

"Im Unterricht hab ich dich auch schon zeichnen sehen", stellte Bokuto fest.

"Wenn du so viel zeichnest, bist du doch bestimmt richtig gut, oder? Dürfen wir was von dir sehen?"

In Kuroos Ton schwang ganz leise eine Herausforderung mit, über die ich schmunzeln musste. Ich öffnete den Reisverschluss meiner Tasche und zog einen Block hervor, aus dem unzählige Zettel hervorragten, die meisten davon hatten ihre besten Zeiten bereits hinter sich gelassen und waren zerknittert, verfärbt oder sogar an einigen Stellen eingerissen.

"Klar, aber erwartet nicht zu viel, das meiste sind nur Kritzeleien."

Ich schob mir meine Brille auf die Nase und war wie immer überrascht, wie klar die Welt war, wenn man richtig sah. Verstohlen musterte ich Kuroo, während sein Blick auf die erste Skizze gerichtet war. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden, aber seine Augen hatten einen wachen Glanz. Ich hätte gerne versucht, den Ausdruck darin auf Papier einzufangen. Später vielleicht. Neugierig blätterten sie den ganzen Block durch, lachten über die ein oder andere Skizze und ich wusste genau, auf welcher Seite sie angekommen waren, als Kuroo Bokuto einen Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Daraufhin fiel ihm fast der Löffel mit Eiscreme aus der Hand und für einen sehr langen Moment fürchtete ich, er würde geradewegs auf dem Block landen. Bokutos Hand schnellte nach vorne und verhinderte das Unglück. Er sah selbst erstaunt darüber aus, wie schnell er reagiert hatte, seine ohnehin schon großen Augen standen weit offen und für einige Sekunden war er sprachlos. Dass ich das noch erleben durfte. Erleichtert ließ ich mich tiefer in die Polster der Bank sinken.

"Danke Bokuto", murmelte ich.

Über den Schreck hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, warum das ganze überhaupt passiert war, aber Kuroos durchdringender Blick erinnerte mich wieder daran. Es war eine Skizze, die ich vor den Sommerferien im Englischunterricht von Bokuto gemacht hatte. Ich fand eigentlich nicht, dass sie zwischen den anderen Zeichnungen herausstach, sie war vielleicht ein wenig detaillierter, weil ich in Englisch nicht wirklich aufpassen musste, aber ansonsten war sie nichts besonderes.

"Du hast den Eulenkopf echt gut getroffen", meinte Kuroo schließlich anerkennend, aber ich wusste genau, dass das nicht alles war. Ihm lag noch etwas auf der Zunge.

"Stimmt, du bist echt mega gut! Fast wie ein Foto", staunte auch Bokuto und beugte sich tiefer über die Zeichnung.

Für einen Moment war ich versucht, ihre Komplimente abzuwiegeln, aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, was Ivana dazu gesagt hatte. "Wenn du anderen immer sagst, dass du gar nicht so gut bist, glaubst du es am Ende selbst noch." Ich wusste, dass sie damit Recht hatte, schließlich übte ich unermüdlich um besser zu werden und fabrizierte manchmal trotzdem Bilder, die ich am liebsten verbrennen würde. Also grinste ich die beiden Jungs dankbar an, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Bokuto wieder das Wort: "Seh ich eigentlich wirklich so aus, wenn ich mich konzentriere?"

Witzigerweise machte er genau in diesem Moment eben jenes konzentrierte Gesicht und ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Wie will man denn mit einer halben Gehirnzelle konzentriert aussehen?" Für den Kommentar erntete Kuroo einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm.

"Tu nicht so, als würdet ihr euch die halbe Gehirnzelle nicht teilen", warf ich ein und wir fingen alle drei an zu lachen.

Als Kuroo eine halbe Stunde später ging, um die Bahn zu sich nach Hause zu erwischen, tat mir bereits der Bauch weh. Als ich hergekommen war, hatte ich wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, so einen schönen Nachmittag zu haben.

"Wo warst du eigentlich die ganzen Ferien über? Ich hab dich kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Hast du mich etwa vermisst?", zog ich ihn auf, bevor ich ihm erklärte, dass ich die Ferien bei meiner besten Freundin Ivana in Deutschland verbracht hatte.

Bis zum Tod meines Vaters vor fünf Jahren waren wir unzertrennlich gewesen, aber als kurz darauf meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits starb, beschloss meine Mutter, dass es das Beste wäre, nach Japan zurückzukehren. Bevor wir umgezogen waren, konnte ich kaum Japanisch, weshalb ich den gesamten ersten Sommer in diversen Sprachkursen verbracht hatte. Ich hatte alles über mich ergehen lassen, schon weil es mich von den Gedanken an meinen Vater abgelenkt hatte. Nach den Sommerferien war ich dann auf eine Mittelschule in der Nähe gekommen, hatte festgestellt, dass ich immer noch keinen vernünftigen Satz auf Japanisch herausbrachte und dann auch den letzten kümmerlichen Rest meiner Freizeit in der Sprachschule verbracht. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres waren zwei Sachen ganz klar gewesen: 1. Ich brauchte ganz dringend eine Pause und 2. Fächer in denen man kaum Japanischkenntnisse brauchte, waren meine einzige Chance auf einen vernünftigen Abschluss. Selbst jetzt, wo ich schon seit fünf Jahren hier lebte, bestand ich keine einzige Klausur in Japanisch und musste mir regelmäßig anhören, dass meine Schrift schludrig und meine Aussprache undeutlich war. Besonders wenn ich aufgeregt oder müde war, klang ich wohl, als hätte ich etwas im Mund.

"Ich war noch nie im Ausland", sagte Bokuto und guckte traurig.

Ich hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er nichts besonderes verpasste, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung. Deutschland war meine Heimat und seit wir hierher gezogen waren, hatte ich in den Ferien immer nur Ivana besucht, besonders rumgekommen war ich den letzten Jahren also auch nicht.

Um vom Thema abzulenken, fragte ich: "Was hast du denn so den Sommer über gemacht? Sag bitte nicht, dass du was für die Schule gemacht hast."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich augenblicklich auf und er rutschte auf seinem Platz nach vorne. Unsere Beine stießen aneinander, aber es schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen.

"Die erste Woche waren wir im Trainingscamp, du glaubst gar nicht wie cool das war, Lucky. Danach hatten wir leider kein Training mehr, aber ich hab mich oft mit den Jungs zum Volleyballspielen getroffen. Akaashi hat aber gesagt, dass wir es nicht übertreiben sollen."

Ich musste bei dem Gedanken, dass der stille Zweitklässler Bokuto etwas vorschreiben konnte, mal wieder den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal, wenn Bokuto in den Pausen besonders viel Unruhe stiftete, tauchte -als hätte er einen sechsten Sinn dafür- Akaashi auf, schlug ihm mit einem zusammengerollten Heft auf den Kopf und sagte ihm, dass er sich gefälligst benehmen sollte. Von Shirofuku, einer der Managerinnen des Jungenvolleyballteams, wusste ich, dass Akaashi die Launen des Kapitäns im Zaum hielt und dafür sorgte, dass er im Training nichts anstellte. Angefangen hatte das Mitte unseres zweiten Schuljahres an der Oberschule, doch während sich Bokuto wohl längst an seinen Aufpasser gewöhnt hatte, konnte ich immer noch nicht anders, als ungläubig zu gucken. Shirofuku meinte, es sei ein Segen, dass jemand den Kapitän unter Kontrolle halten konnte, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich selbst ihn noch nie außer Kontrolle erlebt. Manchmal klang es wirklich, als würde er sich auf dem Platz wie ein großes Kleinkind benehmen und das konnte ich mir, so merkwürdig er sich auch manchmal benahm, einfach nicht vorstellen.

"Du wirst ja wohl nicht den ganzen Sommer über nur trainiert haben, oder? Du hast wirklich nur Volleyball im Kopf, Bokuto", stellte ich kopfschüttelnd fest.

"An was sollte ich auch sonst denken? Was sollte denn wichtiger sein als Volleyball?"

Bevor ich darauf eine Antwort hätte geben können, fragte er: "Was hast du denn so Besonderes in Deutschland gemacht?"

Grinsend erzählte ich, wie ich mit Ivana und einigen ihrer Freundinnen in ein öffentliches Schwimmbad eingebrochen war, um nachts dort zu baden. Danach waren wir zu einem Grillplatz in der Nähe gelaufen und hatten ein Feuer gemacht, um unsere nassen Sachen zu trocknen. Wir hatten lange ums Feuer gesessen, Geschichten erzählt und billigen Wein getrunken. Das war so ziemlich die coolste Nacht des ganzen Sommers gewesen und als wir am nächsten Morgen in ihr weiches Bett gefallen waren, war ich so gelöst gewesen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das hatte nicht am Alkohol gelegen, da war ich sicher.

Manchmal fühlte ich mich bei Ivana mehr zuhause als bei meiner Mutter.

Natürlich würde ich es nie laut aussprechen, aber immer wenn ich sie besuchte, gab mir ihre Familie das Gefühl, dass ich dazugehörte, während meine Mutter fast nie zuhause war. Sie ging morgens früh zur Arbeit, meistens war sie schon weg, bevor ich aufstand und abends kümmerte sie sich um meinen Großvater, der sich vehement weigerte, bei uns einzuziehen. Inzwischen war es schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie vor Müdigkeit bei ihm auf dem Sofa schlief und dann erst im Morgengrauen wieder nach Hause kam, um sich vor der Arbeit schnell umzuziehen. Sie rief zwar abends immer an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir gut ging, aber das ersetzte keine gemeinsamen Abendessen. Ich wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, mich manchmal darüber zu ärgern.

"Hey, hey, hey! Meinst du, wir könnten das hier auch mal machen?", flüsterte er verschwörerisch, während er sich zu mir vorbeugte. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis ich wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war und verstand, was er meinte.

"Klar, warum sollte es nicht gehen? So ein Schwimmbad ist schließlich keine Festung. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen."

Ich rutschte nun ebenfalls auf meinem Platz nach vorne und mir war nur allzu bewusst, dass unsere Oberschenkel sich berührten.

"Die Ferien gehen noch fünf Tage, Sonntag nicht mitgerechnet, weil Montag Schule ist und ich nicht direkt am ersten Schultag völlig übermüdet sein will. Wie wäre es mit Samstag? Dann haben wir einen gebührenden Abschluss für die Ferien."

Bokuto nickte begeistert: "Man, ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du Kuroo fragst, ob er auch kommen will?"

Er wirkte wie jemand, der bei sowas genauso viel Spaß haben würde wie ich. Dann überlegte ich kurz.

"Und ich werde Shirofuku fragen, damit ich nicht das einzige Mädchen bin. Wenn ich ihr sage, dass es was zu essen gibt, kommt sie sicher auch."

Ich wusste, dass sie sich unheimlich gut mit Bokuto verstand, weil sie oft in seinen Unfug verwickelt war, kannte sie selbst aber nicht besonders gut. Sie hatte schon Freundinnen in der Klasse gehabt, als wir neu an der Schule gewesen waren und ich war viel zu eingeschüchtert gewesen, um sie anzusprechen.

"Gibt es denn was zu essen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Seufzend schob ich meine Brille auf der Nase hoch. Damit wäre wohl klar, an wem die Versorgung hängen bleiben würde.

Typisch.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich hatte gerade die Ölfarben zurück an ihren Platz geräumt, als etwas durch mein Fenster geflogen kam und vor mir auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Es war ein in grünes Papier gewickeltes Bonbon, wie ich bei genauerer Betrachtung feststellte. Gerade wollte ich ans Fenster treten, um zu sehen, wer mir Süßigkeiten ins Zimmer warf - nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollte, aber merkwürdig fand ich es schon- da traf mich ein zweites Bonbon an der Schulter. Erschrocken schrie ich auf.

"Alles okay da oben?", rief jemand von unten.

Geistesgegenwärtig rieb ich mir über die Stirn, während ich fieberhaft überlegte, was er hier machte. Es war doch noch nicht Samstag, oder? Nein, heute war ganz sicher Freitag, deshalb war Mama ja bei der Arbeit. Schnell trat ich ans Fenster, bevor er noch mehr Zuckerzeug nach mir werfen konnte.

"Normale Menschen benutzen die Klingel", brummte ich und schaute zu ihm runter.

Er hatte einen Rucksack auf und hielt eine riesige Tüte Bonbons in der Hand.

"Ich hoffe, die willst du nicht alle nach mir werfen", sagte ich trocken und deutete vage in seine Richtung.

"Nicht wenn du mich vorher reinlässt."

"Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

"Deine nette Gesellschaft genießen natürlich."

"Einfach so?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Bokuto und ich je einfach so zusammen abgehangen hatten. Wir teilten uns einen Schulweg, der aus einer halbstündige Bahnfahrt und zehn Minuten Fußweg bestand, aber nach der Schule schaffte ich es meistens kaum, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, bevor ich müde ins Bett fiel. Manchmal ging ich auch extra früh ins Bett, um morgens vor der Schule noch mit Ivana telefonieren zu können, dazwischen blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich mit Klassenkameraden zu treffen.

Bokuto schaute mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zu mir hoch: "Darf ich nicht einfach so was mit dir machen wollen?"

Ich seufzte tief auf.

"Also gut, gib mir fünf Minuten."

Ich brauchte mich nicht im Spiegel anschauen, um zu wissen, was für einen Anblick ich abgab: ein fleckiges, löchriges Shirt, das ich immer zum Malen anhatte und das auch entsprechend aussah hing an mir wie ein Kartoffelsack, ich hatte Farbe in den Haaren und meine Arme waren bunt getupft. Ich beschloss, dass Haut und Haare warten mussten und zog nur ein sauberes T-Shirt an, bevor ich die Treppe hinunterlief und die Haustür aufriss. Bokuto stand bereits davor und blickte verträumt die Klingel an.

"Hey hey hey", sagte er zur Begrüßung und hielt mir die Bonbons hin.

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln, irgendwie war es ja schon süß, dass er vorbeikam und sogar Süßkram mitbrachte.

"Du hast Farbe im Gesicht", stellte er fest und deutete auf meine Stirn, "Hast du gemalt?"

"Ja, den ganzen Tag. Als ich weg war hab ich so viele Entwürfe gemacht und die müssen jetzt alle auf Leinwand gebracht werden."

"Du siehst selbst aus wie eine Leinwand", kommentierte er mein bunt getupftes Äußeres.

Ich hielt kurz inne und dachte über seine Worte nach.

"Das ist ehrlich gesagt eine tolle Idee. Darf ich auf dir malen?"

"Bitte was?"

"Na, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

In Bokutos Gesicht zeichnete sich die Überforderung ab, diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich aus Mathe und ich hatte schon oft gedacht, dass er sich mit ein bisschen Verständnis seitens unserer Lehrer leicht vertreiben ließe.

"Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor, dir ein Tattoo zu verpassen. Nach der nächsten Wäsche wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein, versprochen."

Ich wurde ganz hibbelig bei dem Gedanken, eine menschliche Leinwand zu bemalen, selbst wenn das Bild nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Obwohl ich in seinen Augen noch immer die Skepsis sehen konnte, nickte er schließlich: "Na gut."

Theatralisch fügte er hinzu: "Was man nicht alles für seine Freunde tut."

"Es wird dir gefallen", erwiderte ich zuversichtlich.

Kurz darauf saßen wir auf dem Boden meines Zimmers, in dem das Chaos regierte. Ich hatte zwei Kleiderhaufen beiseiteschieben müssen, um uns Platz zu machen, aber Bokuto schien es nicht zu stören. Wahrscheinlich herrschte bei ihm dieselbe Unordnung. Ich hatte die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz überschlagen und einige Fineliner verschiedener Dicke neben mir platziert. Bokuto sah mich gespannt an.

"Mach die Augen zu", wies ich ihn an.

"Was? Wieso denn? Du wirst mir doch wohl keinen Penis auf den Arm malen, oder?"

"Du hast mich durchschaut", ich machte eine kurze Kunstpause, in der ich übertrieben traurig guckte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, "natürlich werd ich das nicht tun, du Idiot. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir beim Zeichnen zusieht, ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass es den Leuten nicht gefällt und dann werde ich nervös."

"Wehe, ich hab am Ende doch einen Penis auf dem Arm", sagte Bokuto schließlich und schloss ohne weiteres Meckern die Augen.

Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn einen Moment lang. Zwischen seinen Brauen hatte sich eine kleine Falte gebildet und er guckte so konzentriert, wie auf der Zeichnung, die ich vor Monaten von ihm gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig nahm ich sein Handgelenk hoch und legte es auf meinem Oberschenkel ab, sodass die Handinnenfläche nach oben zeigte.

"Halt bitte den Arm so still wie möglich", bat ich ihn, bevor ich die Kappe meines Lieblingsstifts abzog.

Vorsichtig begann ich, die Konturen eines Baumes auf seine Haut zu zeichnen, die kräftigen Wurzeln reichten bis zum unteren Drittel seines Unterarmes, die Krone erstreckte sich bis auf die Handfläche. Seine deutlich sichtbaren Adern benutzte ich als Leitlinien für den Stamm, die Linien auf den Handflächen gaben der Krone ein Gerüst, bis die Äste verzweigter und dünner und schließlich zu zarten Zweigen wurden. Hoch oben, auf einem dicken Ast, saß eine kleine Eule. Ich hatte daran denken müssen, dass Kuroo ihn als Eulenkopf bezeichnet hatte und fand irgendwie, dass die Bezeichnung passte. Mein Blick glitt über die Details, die ich gezeichnet hatte, um eine Rinde anzudeuten, über die wirren Wurzeln und dann weiter, über Bokutos trainierte Arme, zu seinen breiten Schultern. Obwohl er kaum einen halben Kopf größer war als ich, wenn wir nebeneinander standen, kam ich mir plötzlich klein und zierlich neben ihm vor. Ich hob den Blick und sah ihn von der Seite an. Seine Lider waren zwar halb geschlossen, aber ich sah trotzdem, wie seine Augen von seinem Arm zu mir zuckten.

"Hey, nicht spicken! Ich bin noch nicht fertig", empörte ich mich und hielt ihm eine Hand vor die Augen.

"Hey, hey, hey, das ist schließlich mein Arm, auf dem du da malst. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es wirklich kein Penis ist."

"Ist es nicht. Und jetzt Augen wieder zu."

Ich stand auf und holte meine Acrylfarben, Pinsel und etwas Wasser, bevor ich mich wieder auf meinem Platz niederließ. Nach und nach bekam der Baum Farbe und ich konnte beinahe vergessen, dass Bokuto mich fast beim Starren erwischt hatte. Ich war mir bewusst darüber, wie er aussah, ich sah ihn ja schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Trotzdem hatte ich mich gerade gefühlt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden. Als wir auf die Oberschule gekommen waren, war er noch um einiges schmaler gewesen und ich hatte ihn um ein gutes Stück überragt; diese Zeiten waren wohl vorbei.

Ich fügte gerade die letzten Details hinzu, als Bokuto sich räusperte: "Du hast auch ein konzentriertes Gesicht."

"Hey, was hab ich übers Spicken gesagt?"

"Ich hab die Zeichnung gar nicht angeschaut", behauptete er und erwiderte meinen Blick, als ich den Kopf hob.

"Du streckst die Zunge raus und verziehst das Gesicht", erklärte er und gab sich große Mühe, es für mich nachzumachen, "Ungefähr so."

Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: "Nein, so seh ich bestimmt nicht aus. Im Moment sagt dein Gesicht weniger konzentriert und mehr üble Verstopfung."

"Oh, das ist böse", heulte er, schnappte sich einen meiner Stifte und malte mir einen dicken Penis auf den Oberschenkel, bevor ich mich in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

"Das hast du nicht gemacht!"

"Siehst du doch."

"Das bekommst du zurück", versicherte ich ihm und schnappte mir ebenfalls einen Stift.

Bevor ich allerdings Obszönitäten auf seine Haut kritzeln konnte, war er bereits aufgesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen. Erst als wir die Treppe hinuntergerannt waren und uns einige Male um die Couch gejagt hatten, fiel ihm auf, dass er ebenfalls eine Waffe in der Hand hielt. So wurde ich innerhalb von Sekunden vom Jäger zur Gejagten und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er mich eingeholt und mir den Stift abgenommen. Ich stand buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ergab mich meinem Schicksal.

Einige Minuten später stand ich mit einem Waschlappen in meinem Zimmer und versuchte, neben der Knastträne, die mein linkes Auge schmückte, auch die krakeligen Schriftzeichen auf meiner Stirn abzuwaschen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was da wirklich stand, aber es sah mir verdächtig nach 'krasser Ficker' aus. Zum Glück war der Stift den Bokuto in die Finger bekommen hatte wasserlöslich. Als mein Gesicht sauber war, bewarf ich den Übeltäter damit und zu meiner Überraschung, sah er es nicht kommen und bekam das nasse Ding voll ins Gesicht. Ich prustete los, bevor ich die Beine in die Hand nahm. Es war wohl meiner Faulheit in den letzten Wochen geschuldet, dass ich nicht weit kam, bevor er mich fasste.

"Ich ergebe mich! Werfe das Handtuch!", kreischte ich.

"Das Handtuch hast du schon geworfen", sagte Bokuto, eindeutig amüsiert.

Er hielt mein Handgelenk gerade so fest, dass ich mich nicht aus seinem Griff befreien konnte, jedoch ohne dass der Druck schmerzhaft wäre.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, setzte ein flehendes Gesicht auf und sagte: "Wie wäre was zu essen als Friedensangebot?"

"Mhm", brummte er, sein wacher Blick ruhte auf mir, "Essen klingt gut. Nächstes Mal kommst du aber nicht so leicht davon."

"Für heute bin ich sowieso genug durchs Haus gerannt."

Wie von selbst wanderten meine Augen zu meinem Handgelenk, um das immer noch Bokutos Finger lagen. Ich betrachtete den Baum, den ich gemalt hatte, dann wieder Bokuto. Mein Herz pochte noch schnell von dem Sprint durchs Treppenhaus und ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er lächelte und legte den Kopf schief und für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick, erinnerte er mich wirklich an eine Eule.

"Natürlich gefällt es mir."

Dann ließ er meine Hand los und der seltsame Moment zwischen uns ging vorbei. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran war nun wirklich nichts komisch gewesen.

Alles war wie immer.

Ganz genau wie immer.


	3. Kapitel 3

Als wir am Schwimmbad ankamen, hatten sich meine Augen längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Unsere Fahrräder hatten wir hinter einigen Büschen unweit von hier versteckt, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das Freibad lag zu unserem Glück ein Stück außerhalb, mitten in einem Industriegebiet, sodass uns hoffentlich niemand hören oder sehen würde.

Zuerst wollten wir einfach durch das Drehkreuz am Eingang klettern, aber dann fiel mir das verdächtige rote Leuchten auf, das auf eine Überwachungskamera hinwies. Shirofuku war fast genauso hibbelig wie Bokuto, wohingegen Kuroo die Ruhe selbst war. Akaashi war zu meiner Überraschung auch gekommen und hatte bisher nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, was er die Aktion für eine dumme Idee hielt. Stattdessen hatte er sich den ganzen Weg über Bokutos Geschnatter angehört, ihm versichert, dass alles gut gehen würde und mit ihm zusammen ein paar Witze auf Kuroos Kosten gemacht.

Gemeinsam schlichen wir am Zaun des Schwimmbads entlang, bis wir eine Stelle fanden, an der wir ihn ohne große Probleme überwinden konnten. Leise kletterten wir zuerst auf einige Mülltonnen und von dort auf den Zaun. Die Jungs sprangen einfach hinunter und reichten Shirofuku und mir dann von unten die Hand. Zum Glück setzte bei kaum zwei Meter Entfernung zum Boden noch nicht meine Höhenangst ein, sonst hätte ich mich wohl auch mit Bokutos Hilfe nicht getraut zu springen.

"Wir haben es echt geschafft", flüsterte ich erleichtert und die Jungs -mit Ausnahme von Akaashi- lachten leise.

"Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte Kuroo.

Ich sah ihn nicht besonders gut, was ausnahmsweise mal nicht daran lag, dass ich keine Brille trug, sondern am zugegebenermaßen erbärmlichen Mondlicht. Aus Angst, ich könnte sie verlieren, hatte ich die Brille zuhause gelassen und stattdessen Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt.

"Naja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich, man würde uns zehn Meilen gegen den Wind hören und hier mit einer Polizeieskorte empfangen."

"Meint ihr echt, die Polizei würde kommen?", fragte Shirofuku und steckte sich eine Salzstange in den Mund.

Sie hatte, kaum waren wir von den Rädern gestiegen, nach etwas zum Knabbern verlangt. Nach Eigenaussage half das gegen die Nervosität.

Akaashi sah aus, als könnte er jetzt ebenfalls eine Salzstange vertragen, also sagte ich schnell: "Macht euch nicht ins Hemd Leute, wir werden schon nicht erwischt. Und jetzt lasst uns baden gehen, dazu sind wir schließlich hergekommen."

Unter einem Baum, der tagsüber sicher wohltuenden Schatten gespendet hätte, streiften wir unsere Klamotten ab, bis auch der letzte von uns nur noch in Badesachen dastand.

"Wer zuerst im Wasser ist!", rief ich so leise wie möglich, bevor ich lossprintete.

Bokuto und Kuroo waren die einzigen neben mir, die das Rennen ernstnahmen und wir kamen alle drei beinahe gleichzeitig am Schwimmbecken an.

"Hey, hey, hey! Gewonnen!", freute sich Bokuto und gab mir einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Wasser.

Ich stieß mich kräftig vom Beckenrand ab und tauchte in das überraschend warme Wasser ein. Als ich auftauchte, stritten Bokuto und Kuroo noch darum, wer von ihnen nun der wahre Gewinner war.

"Wovon träumst du nachts, Eulenkopf. Einen Scheiß hast du gewonnen."

"Und wie ich gewonnen hab, Lucky kann das bezeugen, nicht wahr Lucky?"

Erwartungsvoll wand er mir den Kopf zu und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Kuroo, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß ins Wasser zu befördern. Hustend tauchte er wieder auf und sah Kuroo böse an. Zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte, standen seine Haare nicht vom Kopf ab, sondern hingen ihm nass in der Stirn.

"Müsst ihr ausgerechnet jetzt streiten?"

Nun tauchten auch endlich Akaashi und Shirofuku am Beckenrand auf. Sie hatte ihre rotbraunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der bei jedem ihrer Schritte im Takt mitwippte.

"Man kann euch wirklich keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass irgendwas passiert", murmelte Akaashi kopfschüttelnd.

"Hey, Yukippe, komm auch ins Wasser, ja?", rief Bokuto übermütig und schwamm zu ihr an den Beckenrand.

"Ich glaub, ich häng lieber nur die Beine rein."

"Ach komm schon", bettelte er.

Plötzlich platschte es neben mir und kurz darauf tauchte Kuroo zu meiner Linken auf. Auch seine Haare konnten, jetzt wo sie nass waren, der Gravitation nicht länger widerstehen und hingen ihm in die Augen.

"Ist ja richtig warm", stellte er fest, während er sich die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. D

ann tauchte er ab. Ich konnte seiner Silhouette nicht mit den Augen folgen, weil es zu dunkel war, und ich wartete nur darauf, dass er mich nach unten zog. Kurz darauf schloss sich eine Hand um mein Fußgelenk und ich kreischte auf, obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte. Das Wasser schlug über meinem Kopf zusammen, als er mich in die Tiefe riss. Kaum zwei Sekunden später berührten meine Füße den Beckenboden und ich stellte fest, dass 'die Tiefe' viel weniger tief war als erwartet. Ich winkelte die Beine an und stieß mich kräftig vom Boden ab, in die Richtung, in der ich Kuroo vermutete. Meine ausgestreckten Arme tasteten jedoch vergeblich nach ihm und so tauchte ich kurz darauf wieder auf. Ein bisschen orientierungslos sah ich mich um, bis ich die anderen wieder entdeckte. Oder besser hörte. Ich schwamm zügig zu ihnen zurück.

"Leute, wir müssen wirklich leiser sein, sonst werden wir noch erwischt", warnte ich sie.

Vielleicht kamen sie mir in der Stille der Nacht ja auch nur laut vor, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir uns vorsehen mussten. Immerhin hatten wir ja auch Bokuto dabei, der den Flüstermodus leider nicht drauf hatte.

"Echt so, halt mal die Klappe, Eulenkopf", pflichtete Kuroo mir bei. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille und ich lauschte dem gemächlichen Plätschern des Wassers mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Es fühlt sich an, als wäre man aus der Zeit gefallen."

Ich wandte mich der ruhigen, melodischen Stimme zu, die zu Akaashi gehörte. Er trieb auf dem Rücken und hatte den Blick nach oben gerichtet, um den wolkenlosen Himmel zu betrachten. Sterne gab es hier wegen der Lichtverschmutzung leider nur selten zu sehen, aber heute hatten wir offenbar Glück, denn ein paar glühende Punkte waren am Firmament auszumachen. Tief in meinem Inneren machte sich das komisch flaue Gefühl großer Veränderung breit und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Akaashi hatte vollkommen recht, ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in einer Parallelwelt existieren und nichts was hier gesagt oder getan wurde, hatte einen Einfluss auf mein richtiges Leben außerhalb dieses Schwimmbads. Natürlich war das Quatsch. Mein Kopf wusste das ganz genau, aber mein Bauch offenbar nicht.

"Mir ist kalt", sagte Shirofuku irgendwann. "Ich geh zurück zu meinen Sachen und zieh mich an."

Sie war bereits aufgestanden, als Akaashi sich ihr anschloss: "Ich komm auch mit."

"Hey, hey, hey! Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht alle abhauen!"Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Bokutos Stimme so dicht an meinem Ohr ertönte. "Ich will noch eine Weile im Wasser bleiben."

"Kannst du ja. Lucky sieht auch so aus, als könnte sie es noch eine Weile aushalten", sagte Kuroo, während er sich bereits am Beckenrand abstützte und aus dem Wasser hievte.

"Hey Lucky, du hast doch was zu Essen mitgebracht, oder?"

Ich musste bei Shirofukus Frage ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das war ja mal wieder typisch.

"Ja, ist in meinem Rucksack ganz oben. Der blaue, mit den weißen Blumen."

"Danke", flötete sie und schon im Weggehen, hörte ich sie noch sagen, "ich bin schon ganz ausgehungert, das glaubt ihr gar nicht."

Kurz darauf waren Bokuto und ich alleine. Obwohl es so dunkel war, war ich mir beinahe sicher, dass sein Blick auf mir ruhte.

"Sag mal Lucky, in deinem Zeichenblock waren ganz viele Bilder von einem bestimmten Mann", er brach ab, offenbar nicht in der Lage, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Ich seufzte.

"Das sind Zeichnungen von meinem Vater. Er hat früher immer mit mir zusammen gemalt, ohne ihn hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie damit angefangen."

"Oh", erwiderte Bokuto tonlos.

Er wusste, dass mein Vater früh gestorben war. Ich versuchte nicht, das Thema totzuschweigen, das hatte mir meine Therapeutin in Deutschland empfohlen und ich versuchte so gut es ging, ihren Rat in die Tat umzusetzen.

"Darf ich fragen, wie er gestorben ist?"

"Sein Herzmuskel hat sich entzündet, die Diagnose kam viel zu spät und auf der Intensivstation hat man dann festgestellt, dass er sowieso ein schwaches Herz hatte. Er hätte einen Spender gebraucht, aber es gab keinen passenden."

Wenn ich daran dachte, bildete sich ein schwerer Kloß in meiner Kehle, der sich, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, nicht runterschlucken ließ. Gerade hatte ich noch das Gefühl gehabt, der Realität hier zu entkommen und plötzlich fühlte ich mich von meinen Erinnerungen eingequetscht.

"Alles okay?"

Ich wollte ja sagen, aber fürchtete meine Stimme würde brechen und meine Lüge enttarnen. Tagsüber fiel es mir viel leichter darüber zu sprechen, als würden die Dämonen der Nacht die Dunkelheit nutzen, um in meinen Kopf zu kriechen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt hab."

Seine Stimme klang so überraschend sanft, dass ich mir für einen Moment tatsächlich unsicher war, ob Bokuto gesprochen hatte und nicht jemand anderes.

"Schon gut", krächzte ich.

Verfluchte Stimme, wollte mir einfach nicht gehorchen. Eigentlich ging es mir doch gut. Ich war ein glücklicher Mensch.

"Vielleicht sollten wir zu den anderen zurückgehen. Mich heitert Essen immer auf."

Schmunzelnd rieb ich mir über die Augen.

"Nein. Mir geht's gut. Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja? Was möchtest du nach der Schule machen?"

"Na Volleyball spielen! Ich will auch weiterhin dieses Gefühl spüren, wenn der Ball swoosh macht und man fühlt sich so bang. Als unser Ass kann ich doch nicht einfach alles an den Nagel hängen."

"Klingt, als hättest du deinen Traum schon gefunden."

"Du etwa nicht? Was ist mit dem Malen? Das kannst du doch richtig gut."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das beruflich machen möchte. Bisher hab ich immer nur für mich gezeichnet."

Eigentlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es für mich noch so viel zu lernen gab, aber mit meinem Abschluss würde ich nicht an die Uni gehen können, soviel stand fest.

"Ich glaub, wenn du diese Sache gefunden hast, in der du wirklich gut bist und von der dich niemand abhalten kann, dann wirst du es merken."

"Das will ich auch hoffen."

Ich versuchte, ihm trotz der Dunkelheit in die Augen zu sehen, doch da bemerkte ich etwas aus dem Augenwinkel, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein tanzendes Licht stach so deutlich aus der Dunkelheit hervor, dass es einen dunklen Fleck in meiner Netzhaut hinterließ. Es kam aus der Richtung des Eingangs und bewegte sich geradewegs in unsere Richtung. Mein Herz übersprang einen Schlag, um dann umso aufgeregter zu hüpfen.

"Da kommt jemand", zischte ich so leise ich konnte. Bokuto sah sich hektisch um, bis auch er das unübersehbare Licht entdeckte.

"Oh verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?"

Wenn die anderen noch unter dem Baum saßen, mussten wir an dem Licht vorbei, um zu ihnen zu kommen. Das würden wir nicht unentdeckt schaffen.

"Wir müssen uns verstecken", flüsterte ich und schwamm so leise ich konnte zum gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen das Licht ebenfalls entdeckt hatten und schon dabei waren, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Jetzt hörte ich auch eine Stimme.

"Hallo? Ist das jemand?"

Schnell drehte ich mich um und bedeutete Bokuto, dass er ja den Mund halten sollte. Das Gefühl, aus der Zeit gefallen zu sein, hatte sich bereits verflüchtigt und einer aufgeregten Nervosität Platz gemacht, die meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln ließ. Beinahe geräuschlos verließen wir das Wasser und liefen gebeugt an einer langen Hecke entlang. Ich hoffte, man würde unsere nassen Fußspuren nicht bemerken. Schnell liefen wir an dem kleinen Häuschen vorbei, in dem die Duschen untergebracht waren und zogen uns in eine der Umkleiden zurück. Obwohl sich meine Augen draußen an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt hatten, war ich jetzt beinahe blind. Zu zweit war es eng hier drin, aber immerhin war es windgeschützt und nicht ganz so kalt wie draußen. Frierend rieb ich mir über die Arme, um mich halbwegs warm zu halten, aber es war kein sonderlich erfolgreiches Unterfangen.

"Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich kriminell", murmelte Bokuto.

"Naja", gab ich zurück und dehnte die letzte Silbe, "es ist Hausfriedensbruch."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir.

"Tut mir leid, vielleicht war das hier eine blöde Idee."

"Machst du Witze?", fragte er, "Ich hab mich außerhalb einer Sporthalle noch nie so lebendig gefühlt."

Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand aus und berührte ihn am Arm.

"Das ist ganz schön draufgängerisch von dir", witzelte ich.

Das Adrenalin gab mir in diesem Moment das Gefühl, das ich alles schaffen konnte. Bokuto stand zwischen mir und dem Eingang und hatte links und rechts die Hände gegen die Wände gestemmt, als wollte er mich vor einer mir unbekannten Gefahr beschützen. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber ich spürte, dass seine Muskeln angespannt waren. Obwohl mir die Kälte langsam in die Glieder kroch, wurde mir warm ums Herz. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich in diesem Moment blind war und deshalb meine anderen Sinne geschärft waren, aber es kam mir so vor, als könnte ich seine Zuneigung wirklich spüren. Ich wartete, lauschte. Irgendwann näherten sich Schritte und wir hielten beide die Luft an.

"Ich kann ihnen versichern, Herr Nakamura, dass hier niemand ist. Es ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal diese Woche, dass ihr Bewegungsmelder unbegründet Alarm geschlagen hat. Vermutlich streunt hier nachts eine Katze herum. Setzen Sie sich bitte mit der Versicherung in Verbindung und legen sich eine neue Alarmanlage zu."

Kurze Pause.

"Natürlich hab ich überall nachgesehen."

Hatte er nicht, der Lügner, aber mir sollte es recht sein.

"Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Gute Nacht."

Endlich entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und wir konnten aufatmen.

"Natürlich hab ich überall nachgesehen", ahmte ich die Stimme nach, als ich mir sicher war, dass er mich nicht mehr hören würde und lachte leise.

Sicherheitshalber warteten wir noch ein paar Minuten, bevor wir unser Versteck verließen. Inzwischen war ich wirklich durchgefroren. Wir kletterten an derselben Stelle hinaus, an der wir hineingekommen waren. Ohne Bokutos Räuberleiter hätte ich es wohl nicht über den Zaun geschafft, er dagegen zog sich problemlos daran hoch. Die anderen trafen wir, wie ich es erwartet hatte, bei den Fahrrädern wieder.

"Ihr habt mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, als ihr solange nicht kamt", verkündete Kuroo, aß aber seelenruhig weiter das Gebäck, das ich mitgebracht hatte.

"Besonders beunruhigt wirkst du aber nicht", stellte Bokuto mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fest. Zitternd nahm ich das Handtuch entgegen, das Akaashi mir entgegenstreckte, während sich die zwei anderen Jungs weiter aufzogen.

"Danke", sagte ich und wickelte mich fest darin ein. Bokuto hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen und sein Handtuch auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, um sich daraufsetzen zu können. Ich ließ mich neben ihm darauf nieder.

Shirofuku räusperte sich: "Also Leute, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hatte wohl das, was man einen Adrenalinkick nennt."

Die anderen stimmten ihr lachend zu und auch ich konnte ein verhaltenes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

"Das regt den Appetit an", fügte Bokuto hinzu und prostete ihr mit einem Keks zu.

Dann zerbrach er ihn in der Mitte und reichte mir die eine Hälfte. Als unsere Finger sich berührten, fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, ob dieses Gefühl der Zuneigung wirklich so stark war, wie ich es in der Umkleide wahrgenommen hatte, oder ob ich mir das nur wünschte.


	4. Kapitel 4

(17:37) Hast du Lust, laufen zu gehen?

Ich starte die Nachricht einige Sekunden lang an, bevor ich zu einer Antwort fähig war.

(17:39) Wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist, dass ich vermutlich nach 20 Metern ein Sauerstoffzelt brauche und du ohne mich weiterlaufen musst. Holst du mich ab?

Seine Antwort kam binnen weniger Sekunden.

(17:39) Gib mir eine halbe Stunde.

Nachdenklich warf ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster, es war bereits früher Abend und die Hitze hatte sich zurückgezogen. Durch meine geöffneten Fenster drang erfrischend kühle Luft ins Zimmer.

Erleichtert darüber, dass es zumindest abends endlich angenehmer wurde, trat ich kurze Zeit später in Sportklamotten aus dem Haus. Bokuto hatte nicht geklingelt, sondern einen mittelgroßen Dreckklumpen gegen mein Fenster geworfen.

"Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gehabt. Weißt du, wir haben auch eine Klingel", sagte ich, während ich die Haustür hinter mir zuzog.

Den Haustürschlüssel ließ ich in meine Hosentasche gleiten. Als ich den Kopf hob, strahlte Bokuto mich so entwaffnend an, dass ich den Ärger darüber, dass jetzt ein fetter brauner Fleck auf meinem Fenster prangte, sofort vergaß. Seine gute Laune war ansteckend und so konnte ich nicht anders, als breit zurückzulächeln.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen tollen Tag gehabt", stellte ich fest.

"Den hatte ich auch. Lucky du glaubst nicht, was ich für einen tollen Tag hatte."

Und dann erzählte er vom Volleyballtraining, in dem ihm heute irgendein neuer Angriff gelungen war und von dem ich leider überhaupt nichts verstand. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht aufhören, mit ihm um die Wette zu lächeln und die Zeit, in der wir nebeneinander zu dem ausgetretenen Feldweg gingen, auf dem die meisten Leute hier joggen gingen, verstrich wie im Flug.

Selbst als wir zu laufen begannen, hielt Bokuto keine Sekunde lang den Mund und ich war froh darum, dass er keine Erwiderung erwartete, denn dazu wäre ich kaum noch in der Lage gewesen. Obwohl ich mich regelmäßig bewegte, konnte ich nicht mal im Entferntesten mit ihm mithalten, das war mir vorher bereits klar gewesen. Trotzdem wurde mir mit jedem weiteren Schritt bei dem meine Seite unangenehm stach deutlicher bewusst, wie unerreichbar seine Kondition für mich war. Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, als ich schließlich anhielt.

Ich stütze die Hände auf den Knien auf und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Bokuto brauchte einige Sekundent um zu bemerken, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm herlief.

Er hielt nun ebenfalls an und fragte mit ein wenig sorgenvollem Unterton: "Alles okay?"

Ich nickte, hob aber nicht den Kopf. Als ich meinen Atem soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sagte ich: "Du musste nicht extra auf mich warten. Das Training bringt dir ja gar nichts, wenn du nur neben mir herläufst."

"Bist du sicher?"

Ich hörte in seiner Stimme, wie zwiegespalten er war, aber weil ich spürte, wie er vor Energie fast platze und ich außerdem wirklich völlig fertig war, erwiderte ich: "Klar. Lauf ruhig voraus. Wir sehen uns ja morgen in der Schule."

Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß zum anderen, bevor ich ihn lachend mit einer Handbewegung davonscheuchte.

Als ich seine Schritte schon nicht mehr hören konnte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief: "Schreib mir, wenn du zu Hause bist, ja?"

Zur Bestätigung hob ich den Arm und winkte. Ich blickte ihm nach, bis er nur noch ein Schatten am Waldrand war. Ein Gefühl der Leere breitete sich in mir aus; ich hatte vorher gewusste, dass ich nicht mit ihm mithalten können würde, aber die Kluft zwischen uns war sehr viel größer, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob er mich jetzt für unsportlich hielt, oder vielleicht sogar enttäuscht war, dass ich so wenig auf dem Kasten hatte. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir über die Stirn, als könnte ich damit nicht nur einige lose Haarsträhnen, sondern auch die finsteren Gedanken wegwischen.

Entschlossen setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung, langsamer zwar als vorher, aber in einem Tempo, dass ich bis nach Hause durchhalten konnte, ohne ein Lungenversagen fürchten zu müssen.

Ich kam nicht weit, bevor ich über eine im Schatten liegende Baumwurzel stolperte, die ich im Zwielicht nicht gesehen hatte. Mit den Händen fing ich die Wucht des Sturzes ab, doch kaum hatte ich mich von dem Schreck erholt, wusste ich auch schon, dass etwas mit meinem Knöchel nicht stimmte.

Es war derselbe Schmerz, den ich spürte, wenn ich während einem Training umknickte, allerdings war er deutlich intensiver. Ich zwang mich dazu, nicht in Panik zu geraten und tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Es half nichts, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und sie kamen nicht wegen des Schmerzes, sondern weil ich hier mitten im Nirgendwo kauerte, kein Handy dabeihatte und mir sicher war, keinen Schritt mehr gehen zu können.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich mich zusammenreißen konnte. Energisch wischte ich mir über die feuchten Wangen und drängte weitere Tränen zurück; Heulen würde mich nicht aus dieser Lage bringen, soviel stand fest. Nachdem ich mich aufgerappelt hatte, versuchte ich probeweise den verletzten Fuß zu belasten, aber mir wurde schnell klar, dass ich so unmöglich nach Hause laufen konnte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen suchte ich entlang des Weges nach einem dicken Ast, den ich als Krücke benutzen konnte. Bis ich endlich einen gefunden hatte, war das fahle Mondlicht die einzige Lichtquelle, die den Weg erhellte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich musste die Angst niederkämpfen, die sie verursachte.

"Reiß dich am Riemen. Niemand wird dich kidnappen", sagte ich laut zu mir selbst und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung half das, mich zu beruhigen.

Ich brauchte ewig für den Rückweg, obwohl ich mich wirklich beeilte, um möglichst schnell dem düsteren Wald und der kalten Nacht zu entkommen. Die Angst verlieh mir Flügel, sodass ich manchmal sogar den heißen Schmerz in meinem Knöchel vergessen konnte. Als ich endlich in unserem Hausflur stand, war es bereits nach Mitternacht und ich erwartete fast, von meiner stocksauren Mutter begrüßt zu werden.

Wann waren wir losgegangen? Ich glaubte, es war kurz nach neun gewesen, aber sicher war ich mir nicht mehr. Zitternd schleppte ich mich ins Badezimmer und duschte so heiß, dass das Wasser meine Haut in einem leuchtenden Rot zurückließ. Flüchtig trocknete ich mich ab, bevor ich mich im Wohnzimmer unter einem Berg von Decken begrub. Noch immer hatte der Lärm nicht meine Mutter auf den Plan gerufen, was bedeuten musste, dass sie heute Nacht wieder bei meinem Großvater übernachtete. Kurz überlegte ich, sie anzurufen, aber dann legte ich das Handy doch zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Selbst wenn sie rangehen würde, könnte sie nichts machen. Ich hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen, als ich mich an Bokuto erinnerte. Er hatte sich nicht vergewissert, ob alles in Ordnung war und obwohl ich sehr wohl wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte, regte sich ein widerwärtiges, gemeines Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Eines, das wie Kleber all die ekligen Gedanken in mir zu einem Klumpen verband, der sich in meinem Hals ansiedelte und den ich nicht hinunterschlucken konnte. Ich beschloss Bokuto nicht mehr zu schreiben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis mich die Erschöpfung übermannte und ich war froh, dass ich wegen ihr wenigstens nicht mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, warum ich so enttäuscht darüber war, dass Bokuto sich nicht vergewissert hatte, dass es mir gut ging.

Es war noch dunkel, als mich eine sanfte Berührung weckte. Müde blinzelte ich in das schwach beleuchtete Gesicht meiner Mutter, die sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über mich gebeugt hatte und mir über die Stirn strich.

"Du bist ganz heiß, meine Fee", sagte sie leise, als sie bemerkte, dass ich wach war.

Ich verschwieg ihr lieber, dass ich stundenlang draußen gewesen war, weil ich mir den Fuß verknackst hatte.

"Ich fühl mich auch nicht so gut", krächzte ich, wobei meine Stimme genauso angeschlagen klang, wie ich mich fühlte.

"Hast du auf mich gewartet?"

Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ich sofort den Kopf schüttelte, obwohl es einen pochenden Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen hervorrief. Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn glätteten sich ein wenig.

"Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit. In deinem Zustand kannst du unmöglich in die Schule, Fee, ich werde dort anrufen und dich krank melden. Wenn ich Frau Mikumo erreichen kann, wird sie sicher im Laufe des Tages mal nach dir sehen."

Sie strich mir ein weiteres Mal über die Stirn und ich kam mir plötzlich wieder einige Jahre jünger vor. Am liebsten hätte ich sie darum gebeten, zuhause zu bleiben und sich um mich zu kümmern, wie sie es früher getan hatte.

Stattdessen krächzte ich heiser: "Danke."

"Ich werd so schnell wie möglich wieder zuhause sein, meine Fee, versprochen."

Ich nickte nur und schloss die Augen, als die tröstliche Hand auf meiner Stirn verschwand. Kurz darauf hörte ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und es wurde still. Mein Knöchel pochte schmerzhaft mit meinem Kopf um die Wette und der Kloß, der sich gestern Nacht in meinem Hals gebildet hatte, war kein bisschen geschrumpft. Ich war am verdursten, also setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf, humpelte in die Küche und trank zwei Gläser Wasser.

Danach fühlte ich mich schon um einiges besser. Die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach und auch mein Hals fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als hätte ich Schmirgelpapier geschluckt. Draußen war es noch nicht hell und ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte mir, dass es erst kurz nach 6 Uhr morgens war. Kurzentschlossen hinkte ich zurück zum Sofa, kuschelte mich zwischen die Decken und rief Ivana an. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, müsste sie noch wach sein und ich konnte jemanden gebrauchen, der mich von meinem Leid ablenkte.

"Guten Abend, Lucky Ducky", flötete sie, als sie nach dem dritten Klingeln abhob.

"Guten Morgen, Ivana Banana", erwiderte ich, sofort besserer Stimmung. E

s war eine Erleichterung, ihre Stimme zu hören und obwohl ich sie erst vor weniger als zwei Wochen zuletzt gesehen hatte, fehlte sie mir jetzt schon.

"Mich hat fast der Schlag getroffen, als du mir vorhin geschrieben hast, dass du mit diesem heißen Typ - wie heißt er nochmal? Bro-? Bu-? Ach egal- joggen gehst. Ich hoffe, ihr seid danach völlig verschwitzt übereinander hergefallen."

Ich grinste. Ivana hatte die Fähigkeit, meine Laune immer zu heben, egal wie sehr sie im Keller war.

"Eigentlich bin ich danach nur über das Sofa hergefallen."

"Kein Sex?"

"Kein Sex", bestätigte ich.

"Ich mein, nicht dass ich wirklich was anderes erwartet hatte, aber ich bin schon enttäuscht. Nach eurem Moment in der Umkleide hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass du mir bei deinem nächsten Anruf verkündest, dass du endlich den Schafspelz an den Nagel hängst und zum Raubtier wirst, wenn du verstehst."

"Wir waren wirklich nur joggen. Irgendwann ist er mir praktisch davongelaufen und ich bin allein zurückgeblieben. Ich hab ihm gesagt es ist okay, aber irgendwie hat es sich trotzdem scheiße angefühlt."

Ivana schwieg, was ich als Aufforderung verstand, weiterzusprechen.

"Ich bin umgeknickt und hab ewig gebraucht, um nach Hause zu humpeln. Und vermutlich hab ich mir auch noch was eingefangen."

"Ich sag ja schon immer, Sport ist Mord. Da sieht man es mal wieder. Dir geht's soweit aber gut, ja?"

"Mein Fuß ist noch dran, tut nur weh. Darüber wollte ich mit dir eigentlich auch gar nicht reden. Ich wollte dich was fragen. Ich bin Bokuto irgendwie böse, obwohl ich weiß, dass er nichts dafür kann. Ist das arg falsch? Er hat sich nicht mal gemeldet um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht tot irgendwo am Waldrand liege, weißt du? Vielleicht bin ich ihm ja gar nicht so wichtig."

"Naja, ich versteh schon irgendwie, warum du sauer bist. Man lässt ein Mädchen einfach nicht allein im Wald, selbst wenn sie sagt, dass es okay ist. Das ist nicht sehr knorke. Wie wär's wenn du wartest, bis er sich bei dir meldet und je nachdem wann das der Fall ist, kannst du ihm immer noch vorwerfen, dass du ihm egal seist, auch wenn ich das stark bezweifle. Bei dir müsste doch jetzt bald die Schule losgehen, oder?"

"In zwei Stunden", erwiderte ich.

"Gehst du?"

"Mama hat gesagt, dass ich zuhause bleiben soll."

"Siehst du, das ist doch super. Wenn du heute nicht im Unterricht bist, wird ihm sicher der Arsch auf Grundeis gehen."

Kurz hörte ich Gekeife im Hintergrund, dann Ivanas nicht weniger laute Antwort.

"Sorry", sagte sie kurz darauf, "Natascha hat schon wieder rumgenörgelt, dass ich gefälligst auf mein Vokabular achten soll."

Ich hörte das Grinsen aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Wir wussten beide, dass Ivanas Mutter mit ihren Bemühungen, ihre Tochter zu einer kleinen Prinzessin zu erziehen, gegen eine Wand fuhr. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein Knallen im Hintergrund.

"Oh verfluchte Scheiße, sie hat einen Pantoffel, ich muss los, Tschüss."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Ich schaute noch eine Weile gedankenverloren auf mein Handy, bis ich beschloss, mich wieder schlafen zu legen. Ivana hatte Recht. Wenn Bokuto sich immer noch keine Sorgen machte, wenn ich später nicht zu unserer üblichen Uhrzeit an der Bahnhaltestelle stand, dann konnte ich immer noch sauer sein.

Als kurz darauf mein Display aufleuchtete, hoffte ich für einen Moment, es wäre eine Nachricht von Bokuto, doch es war Ivanas Name, der neben der Nachricht erschien.

(06:49) Holla die Waldfee, ich brauch auch so ne Pantoffel, dann kann ich sie das nächste Mal zu einem Fechtkampf herausfordern.


	5. Kapitel 5

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel hing mir selbst dann noch nach, als wir bereits lange wieder im Auto saßen. Mama hatte mich, kaum dass sie daheim gewesen war und ich ihr erklärt hatte, ich sei über eine Treppenstufe gestolpert, ins Auto verfrachtet und ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Während ein junger Arzt meinen Knöchel untersucht und mich anschließend geröntgt hatte, war ich in Gedanken sehr weit entfernt gewesen und hatte alles kommentarlos über mich ergehen lassen, auch wenn er mich manchmal ein wenig zu grob angefasst hatte. Er hatte mir eine kühlende Creme mitgegeben, die gegen die Schwellung helfen sollte und geschwollen war mein Knöchel wirklich. Wie eine Pflaume und fast genauso blau, wirklich nicht schön zum Angucken.

Neben der Creme hatte er mir auch eine Schiene angelegt, die ich die nächsten Wochen tragen sollte, um den Fuß ruhig zu halten. Dazu auch noch Krücken, mit denen ich die nächste Zeit gehen sollte, um den Knöchel zu entlasten. Auf der Rückfahrt knabberte ich gedankenverloren an meinem Brillenbügel herum. Der Arzt hatte sich deutlich ausgedrückt, als er sagte, dass ich die nächsten Wochen keinen Sport machen sollte.

Die Saison war damit also gelaufen. Jetzt musste ich das nur noch dem Team klarmachen. Bisher hatte ich kein einziges Spiel verpasst, seit ich auf der Oberschule war und hatte dem Team immer verlässlich den Rücken gestärkt, selbst als ich noch nicht auf dem Platz gestanden hatte. Jetzt würde ich es wieder von der Seitenlinie aus tun müssen. Ich hoffte inständig, wir würden einen Ersatz finden, denn von den anderen Spielerinnen hatte kaum eine Erfahrung als Torfrau.

Bisher hatte meine Mutter die gesamte Fahrt über geschwiegen und auch im Krankenhaus war sie ungewöhnlich wortkarg gewesen, doch jetzt zog sie mir unwirsch die Brille aus dem Mund.

"Mann Fee, was machst du nur für Sachen?"

Sie klang weder wütend, noch enttäuscht, sondern einfach nur erschöpft und wie könnte ich es ihr verübeln? Schließlich arbeitete sie hart und musste sich gleichzeitig um zwei Haushalte kümmern, um unseren und den meines Großvaters.

"Selbst ich muss ja irgendwann mal ein bisschen Pech haben, oder?"

Ich setzte mir die Brille auf die Nase, nur um festzustellen, dass das Glas voller Fingerabdrücke war. Sie seufzte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast dein Kontingent jetzt erstmal erschöpft."

Wenn ich meinem Bauchgefühl vertrauen konnte, dann war eher das Gegenteil der Fall und als wir in unsere Einfahrt abbogen und ich Bokuto auf der Treppe zu unserer Haustür entdeckte, fühlte ich mich in meinem Verdacht bestätigt. Ich hatte irgendwann in der Mittagspause eine Nachricht von Shirofuku erhalten, in der sie sich nach mir erkundigte, sonst hatte sich niemand gemeldet. Meine engeren Freunde hatten mich vermutlich beim Fußballtraining vermisst, aber es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass mal jemand fehlte. Langsam, um den Moment hinauszuzögern, kletterte ich aus dem Auto.

Meine Mutter, die Bokuto bisher offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte, sonst hätte sie mir längst einige peinliche Fragen gestellt, reichte mir die Krücken von der Rückbank. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand Bokuto vor mir und das Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Ich konnte mich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob ich nun wütend auf ihn war, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hatte, oder erleichtert, weil er jetzt vor mir stand. Meine Mutter warf mir, entgegen aller Erwartungen nur einen fragenden Blick zu und als ich nickte, verschwand sie im Haus.

"Hey", sagte ich schließlich, als mir die Stille zu peinlich wurde.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er und deutete auf meinen Fuß.

"Ach", winkte ich ab, "ein angerissenes Außenband, der Arzt sagt, in ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder fit."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Gerade eben hatte ich mir noch gewünscht, dass er sich wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen schlecht fühlte, weil er mich gestern alleine gelassen hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er vor mir stand, suchte ich vergeblich nach der Wut und Enttäuschung, die ich bis gerade eben empfunden hatte.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte ich dann.

"Du warst nicht in der Schule und ich hatte mein Handy daheim vergessen, also habe ich Yukippe gebeten dir zu schreiben. Sie hat mir nach der Schule erzählt, dass du dich verletzt hättest und sogar ins Krankenhaus musstest."

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Ich hab' ihr aber auch geschrieben, dass es nichts Dramatisches ist und dass ich morgen wieder in die Schule komme."

"Ich wollte dich einfach sehen, glaube ich. Gucken, ob's dir wirklich gut geht. Und? Geht's dir gut?"

Die ehrliche Antwort wäre gewesen, dass es mir jetzt schon viel besser ging, aber die traute ich mich nicht auszusprechen.

"Wenn meine Oma mehrer Jahre ohne Zähne leben konnte, schaff' ich wohl ein paar Wochen mit nur einem Fuß", erklärte ich.

Bokutos Mundwinkel zuckten. Ein paar Sekunden hielt ich seinen Blick mit meinem fest, seine hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen schienen in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung die Farbe des Himmels einzufangen. In diesem Moment stolperte mein Herz und ein unruhiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

'Oh nein', dachte ich. Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Dieses Gefühl würde ich unter tausenden erkennen, denn es war eines, das absolut immer große Wellen zu schlagen vermochte.

Wie hatte ich mich denn jetzt, wo ich ihn schon zwei Jahre lang kannte, in ihn verknallen können?

Schnell schaute ich weg und machte mich unelegant auf den Weg zur Haustür. An das Laufen mit Krücken würde ich mich wohl erst noch gewöhnen müssen, denn ich fühlte mich in etwa so wie eine junge Giraffe, die noch nicht wusste, wohin mit ihren Stelzen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Bokuto mir hinterhersah, schließlich war meine Flucht nicht gerade das, was ich als normales Verhalten bezeichnet hätte.

"So kannst du jedenfalls nicht vor mir weglaufen", stellte er amüsiert fest.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm und hob eine Krücke: "Ich kann dich auch anderweitig auf Abstand halten, wenn's sein muss."

Daraufhin lachte er nur. Ich hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als er meinen Namen sagte und ich mich nochmal zu ihm umdrehte. Mein Magen zog sich flatternd zusammen, als würde er sich am liebsten zusammenknüllen, um sich vor den Gefühlen verschließen zu können.

"Ja?"

Er scharrte ein bisschen mit den Füßen im Kies der Auffahrt, bevor er den Kopf hob.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich morgen vor der Schule abhole? Ich könnte deine Sachen tragen und..."

Er machte es meinem Herz aber auch wirklich nicht einfach.

"Danke, aber du brauchst dir meinetwegen wirklich keine Umstände machen", lehnte ich sein Angebot ab.

"Papperlapapp, ich hol dich ab. Am besten schreibst du mir nachher, wann ich kommen soll, sonst vergess ich das wieder."

Ergeben nickte ich, denn wenn sich Bokuto erstmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man ihn kaum wieder davon abbringen. Einige Sekunden lang haderte ich mit mir selbst, aber letztendlich konnte ich es nicht mal vor mir selbst wirklich rechtfertigen, warum ich seine Hilfe nicht annehmen sollte.

"Also gut, ich schreibe dir. Aber meine Sachen trag ich selbst, damit das klar ist. Ich hab' mir schließlich den Fuß verletzt und nicht den Rücken."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ meinen Magen Achterbahn fahren, nur dass ich diesmal nicht wegen der furchtbaren Höhe die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Ich war froh, dass ich die Krücken hatte, um mich an ihnen abzustützen, sonst wäre ich heute vielleicht wirklich noch die Treppe runtergefallen.

"Hey hey hey, ich hab ganz vergessen zu fragen, was du eigentlich angestellt hast! Gestern Abend war doch noch alles gut... Oh nein."

Er verzog das Gesicht und ich konnte praktisch hören, wie die Zahnräder ineinandergriffen. Seine Schultern sackten ein Stück nach unten und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde ich sogar meinen, dass auch seine Haare ihren Willen der Gravitation zu trotzen, plötzlich aufgegeben hatten.

"Das ist passiert, nachdem ich weitergelaufen bin, oder?"

Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, wenn er mich schon so direkt danach fragte, also nickte ich zur Bestätigung.

In einer dramatischen Geste griff er sich an die Brust und wandte sich von mir ab: "Ich bin so ein Idiot."

Als Akaashi mir im Schwimmbad von Boktuos Emo-Modus erzählt hatte, hatte ich geglaubt, dass er maßlos übertrieb. Im Unterricht jammerte er zwar manchmal und oft verlor er auch die Geduld mit sich selbst, aber ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er binnen Sekunden so eine 180 Gradwendung durchmachte.

"Am besten machst du nie wieder was mit mir, ich will nicht, dass du dich nochmal verletzt."

Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an; ich hatte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit.

"Wovon redest du eigentlich?", brachte ich endlich hervor.

Auf Krücken stakste ich zu ihm. Als ich ihn erreichte, hätte ich gerne die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, aber dann hätte ich eine der Krücken loslassen müssen. Ich überlegte gerade noch, ob ich es wohl schaffen würde, sie wieder aufzuheben, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, da drehte er sich wieder zu mir um.

"Ich rede davon, dass du dich meinetwegen verletzt hast."

Ich verfluchte den Umstand, dass ich meine Hände nicht freihatte, denn dieses Gespräch schrie geradezu nach ausfallenden Gesten.

"Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Ich hab mich nicht deinetwegen verletzt. Ich hab mich verletzt, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe."

Genauso schnell wie seine merkwürdige Stimmung gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Kurz zweifelte ich sogar daran, dass es wirklich passiert war. In seinen großen Augen lag so ein komischer Ausdruck, der meinen Magen Karussell fahren ließ, dass ich schnell ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns brachte, bevor mein benebeltes Hirn noch das Kommando geben konnte, etwas Dummes zu sagen.

"Ich muss jetzt langsam rein und meiner Mama helfen, das Abendessen vorzubereiten", behauptete ich, was zu meiner Schande eine glatte Lüge war. Ich brauchte dringend ein bisschen Zeit, um meine neuen Erkenntnisse zu ordnen und diesen verfluchten Jahrmarkt in meinem Bauch unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Bis morgen", rief ich ihm noch über die Schulter zu, bevor ich hastig ins Haus stürzte.

Drinnen musste ich mich erstmal gegen die Wand lehnen und tief durchatmen, bevor es mir endlich gelang, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich könnte mir selbst in den Hintern beißen, dafür, dass Ivana am Ende mit ihren ganzen neckischen Kommentaren Recht behalten hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte ich es aber auch früher wissen können. Ich seufzte. Mein Magen hatte vermutlich Recht, das würde eine verdammte Achterbahnfahrt werden und das auch noch bei meiner Höhenangst. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sich ein aufgeregtes, hibbeliges Lächeln auf meine Lippen schlich.


	6. Kapitel 6

Der nächste Tag verlief überraschend chaotisch, ständig wurde ich von Mitschülern umringt, die wissen wollten, ob es mir gut ging und was passiert war. Bei manchen von ihnen konnte ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern, wann wir zuletzt miteinander gesprochen hatten und so nahm ich mehr oder weniger verwirrt ihre Besserungswünsche entgegen.

In Gedanken war ich allerdings schon seit gestern Abend bei Bokuto, der einige Meter weiter an einem Baum lehnte und sich mit Akaashi unterhielt. Ich war so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewohnt und regelrecht erleichtert, als Hiko, die Kapitänen unserer Mädchenfußballmannschaft, die ganzen Leute fortschickte, um mit mir über Clubangelegenheiten zu sprechen.

"Seit wann bist du denn so beliebt?", fragte sie skeptisch und musterte mich.

Ich schnaubte: "Das darfst du mich nicht fragen. Offenbar sind ein gerissenes Band und ein Paar Krücken ein echtes Erfolgsrezept, wenn man neue Leute kennenlernen will."

Ich schätzte Hiko, weil sie eine ehrliche Seele war und genau wie ich, oft nicht davor zurückschreckte die japanischen Höflichkeiten unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Sie war in einer der Klassen, die auf die Uni vorbereiteten und ich hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sie zu Großem berufen war.

"Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht viel Zeit dazu hattest, aber hast du dir Gedanken um deinen Ersatz gemacht?"

Es war eine erfrischende Abwechslung zum Vormittag, mal nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden.

"Ich werd' mir heute die neuen Erstklässler genauer angucken, am besten lassen wir sie alle ein paar Bälle halten."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause und strich umständlich den Rock glatt, der zu unserer Schuluniform gehörte: "Manchmal wäre es schon schön, einen Coach zu haben, der solche Entscheidungen trifft."

"Bis wir einen haben, müsst ihr mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Wenigstens ist unter den Erstklässlern auch endlich jemand, der uns managen will, dann hab ich eine Sorge weniger. Sorano wird sicher behaupten, dass es an ihren Gebeten liegt, die endlich erhört wurden. Gestern hat sie das ganze Training davon geschwafelt, dass die Sterne dieses Jahr gut für uns stünden. Dabei stehen die scheiß Sterne immer gleich. Ich schwöre, noch so ein Training und sie sitzt beim nächsten Spiel auf der Bank."

Bei der Vorstellung musste ich kichern. Ein warmer Windhauch strich um meine Beine und mein Rock bauschte sich nach oben, so hoch, dass der Saum der kurzen Hose, die ich darunter trug, zu sehen war.

Irgendwann in der Mittelschule hatte ich den Umstand verflucht, dass die Röcke keine Taschen hatten und daraufhin hatte ich es mir zur Gewohntheit gemacht, Hosen unter dem Rock zu tragen. Als ich schließlich immer weiter gewachsen war und die Röcke an mir immer kürzer wurden, bis ich Angst haben musste, jederzeit vor meinen Klassenkameraden blank zu ziehen, war ich richtiggehend erleichtert, dass ich immer Hosen drunter trug.

"Meine Güte, dass diese Hohlbirnen auch immer gleich starren müssen, wenn sie einen Blick auf einen Hintern erhaschen können", raunte Hiko mir zu, bevor sie sich ungehalten an mir vorbeischob. "Schau jemand anderem unter den Rock", rief sie und hob drohend die Hand, bevor ich sie davon abhalten konnte.

"Ich hab nicht...", erklang da Bokutos Stimme und sofort stieg mir die Röte ins Gesicht.

Am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle im Boden versunken und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ging es ihm ähnlich. Bevor es noch unangenehmer werden konnte, ließ ich eine meiner Krücken fallen und packte Hiko am Arm.

"Bitte hör auf", zischte ich eindringlich, bevor sie auf ihn losgehen konnte.

"Ich hab' ihr nicht unter den Rock geschaut. Hab ich nicht! Akaashi, du kannst das bezeugen."

Hilfesuchend wand sich Bokuto an den Zweitklässler, der die Szene beinahe ohne Gesichtsregung beobachtet hatte.

"Stimmt, er hat ihr nicht unter den Rock geschaut. Er starrt sie schon die ganze Zeit an."

Bokuto sah so aus, als hätte Akaashi ihn gerade persönlich vor einen Bus geschubst und im Grunde hatte er ja genau das getan.

"Akaashi!", rief er bestürzt.

Wenn mir das Ganze nicht so peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher darüber lachen können. Hiko warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Kampflust und Amüsement. Das letzte Mal hatte ich sie so gesehen, als ein paar Jungs vor unserer Kabine hatten spannen wollen.

"Ich denk' nicht, dass er mir unter den Rock schauen wollte. Lass gut sein, ja? Er sieht jetzt schon verstört genug aus."

Als ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich nicht auf Bokuto stürzen würde, ließ ich ihren Arm los.

"Na gut", flüsterte sie mir zu, "ich lass ihn am Leben. Er sieht sowieso aus, als würde er sich gleich in die Hose machen und ich finde, das ist Strafe genug. Leider hab' ich keine Zeit mehr, mir dieses Spektakel anzusehen. Ich hab noch eine Sitzung wegen der Schülerzeitung, die", sie warf einen hastigen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, "vor fünf Minuten angefangen hat."

Fluchend machte sie sich auf den Weg und ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr verdattert hinterherzugucken.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte ich, dass auch Akaashi sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. In diesem Moment wäre ich gerne Ivana gewesen, weil sie sicher einen spitzzüngigen Kommentar gemacht hätte, der die komische Stimmung vertreiben würde. Aber ich war ich und daran würde sich auch in den nächsten Sekunden nichts ändern. Unsicher kratzte ich mich hinterm Ohr.

"Ich trag eh eine Hose drunter."

"Ich hab nicht geschaut", beteuerte Bokuto weiter mit roten Wangen, während er von einem Bein auf das andere trat. "Also ich hab dich schon angeguckt, aber ich hab nicht unter den Rock geschaut, das schwöre ich."

Sein Geständnis ließ mein Gesicht gleich noch ein wenig heißer werden, ich konnte wirklich nicht fassen, dass dieses Gespräch gerade tatsächlich stattfand.

Schließlich brachte ich ein nervöses Lachen hervor: "Lass uns die Sache einfach vergessen, ja?"

Bokuto nickte, als würde er die Situation ebenfalls nur zu gerne hinter sich lassen. Ich merkte erst, wie angespannt er war, als seine verspannten Muskeln sich ein wenig lockerten. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, ob er mir vielleicht doch unter den Rock hatte schauen wollen, aber dann schüttelte ich den Gedanken schnell ab. Selbst wenn, ich trug ja eine Hose drunter. Außerdem hatte er mich neulich im Schwimmbad sowieso im Bikini gesehen, also kein Grund zur Panik.

"Du hast doch nachher auch Training, oder? Gehen wir zusammen heim? Ich könnte vor der Halle auf dich warten, heute muss ich ja nicht duschen."

Bokutos Gesicht nahm langsam wieder einen normaleren Farbton an.

"Klar gehen wir zusammen. Wenn ich dich alleine lasse, passiert schließlich sowas."

Mit dem Kinn deutete er vage auf meinen Fuß, der auch heute wieder in seiner Schiene steckte. Ich war erleichtert, dass zwischen uns wieder alles normal zu sein schien und ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, dass ich Hiko nachher im Training einen Vortrag zum Thema 'andere Menschen und ihre Angelegenheiten' halten würde. Andererseits war ich irgendwie auch froh darüber, eine Freundin zu haben, die so für mich in die Bresche sprang. Kommentarlos ging Bokuto rüber zu der Krücke, die ich fallengelassen hatte und hob sie auf. Dankbar nahm ich sie entgegen, denn hätte ich mich bücken müssen, wäre das ganze Theater möglicherweise von Vorne losgegangen und darauf konnte ich wirklich verzichten.

"Hey hey hey, vielleicht kannst du uns ja noch ein bisschen beim Training zuschauen, wenn du rechtzeitig vom Training wegkannst. Ich hab dir doch von diesem neuen Angriff erzählt, den musst du unbedingt mal sehen!"

"Wenn ich es rechtzeitig schaffe, schaue ich vorbei", versprach ich ihm lächelnd und als er mein Lächeln erwiderte, hatte ich das alberne Gefühl von Schmetterlingen im Bauch.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als ich mich endlich von den anderen Mädchen verabschieden konnte. Die letzte Stunde hatte ich in der brütenden Hitze auf dem trockenen Fußballplatz unserer Schule verbracht und dabei zugesehen, wie sich eine Erstklässlerin nach der anderen über den Boden wälzte, um möglichst viele Bälle zu halten.

Nebenbei hatte ich auch noch die Bekanntschaft unseres neuen Managers gemacht; ein schlaksiger Typ, der wegen einer Sportverletzung vorerst nicht beim Jungstraining mitmachen durfte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hielt ich ihn jetzt schon für einen ganz schönen Klugscheißer, aber ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hiko ihn in seine Schranken weisen würde, sollte er es allzu sehr übertreiben. Wir hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, eine der Erstklässlerinnen für die kommenden Spiele zu trainieren. Sie war zwar nicht ganz so groß wie ich, hatte aber lange Arme und Beine und obwohl sie oft nicht so Recht zu wissen schien, was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie katzenhafte Reflexe. Ich war zuversichtlich, dass sie einen guten Ersatz für mich abgeben würde und ab nächster Woche würde ich sie trainieren, um sie in Form zu bringen.

Schon von einiger Entfernung, hörte man lautes Rufen aus der Sporthalle, ab und an auch das typische Klatschen von Bällen auf dem Linoleum. Ich ließ meinen Schuh vor der Tür stehen -mit der Schiene kam ich unmöglich in den anderen- bevor ich in die Halle schlüpfte. Shirofuku entdeckte mich als erstes. Sie stand gemeinsam mit der anderen Managerin am Netz und warf den Zuspielern die Bälle zu, die sie an ihre Mitspieler verteilten. Ich beobachtete, wie die angreifenden Jungs hochsprangen und die Bälle übers Netz schmetterten, mit einer Kraft, die mich schlucken ließ. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob ich einen Schuss mit dieser Wucht von der Sieben-Meter-Linie halten könnte. Shirofuku winkte mir in einer kurzen Pause zu und zeigte auf einen Sprungkasten, der neben dem Feld als Sitzgelegenheit aufgebaut worden war.

Bokuto hatte mir sein breites Kreuz zugewandt, als er ebenfalls Anlauf nahm, in die Höhe schoss und den Ball auf die andere Seite des Netzes beförderte. Beeindruckt zog ich die Augenbrauen nach oben und musterte ihn einen Moment lang. Hier in der Halle wirkte er wie ausgewechselt. Er schien vor Energie überzuquellen und so wahnsinnig selbstsicher, dass seine Präsenz beinahe die ganze Halle einnahm.

"Hey Akaashi, hast du das gesehen?", rief er mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen auf den Lippen und schaute den Zuspieler erwartungsvoll an.

Akaashi nickte nur ergeben: "Wie immer sehr beeindruckend."

Bis ich es endlich zu dem Sprungkasten geschafft hatte -im Slalom wohlgemerkt, denn es lagen überall Bälle herum- hatte mich auch Bokuto endlich entdeckt und kam zu mir hinübergelaufen.

"Hey hey hey! Du hast es ja echt geschafft, Lucky!"

Sein Enthusiasmus war ansteckend und revitalisierte sogar meine müden Geister wieder, weshalb ich ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkte.

"Wenn ich schon mal die Gelegenheit habe, euch beim Training zuzuschauen, lass ich mir das nicht entgehen. War das gerade der neue Angriff, von dem du erzählt hast?"

Begeistert nickte er und hob beide Arme nach oben: "Ist das nicht cool?"

"Doch", bestätigte ich und einer der anderen Spieler kam herüber geschlendert, klopfte Bokuto auf die Schulter und pflichtete mir bei.

"Du solltest dich trotzdem nicht vom Training ablenken lassen, Käpt'n, sonst bekommt es der Coach noch mit."

Eifrig wand sich Bokuto wieder dem Training zu, aber immer wenn er gerade nichts zu tun hatte, warf er mir einen Blick zu, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass ich noch da war. Das Training dauerte nicht mehr lange und während sich die Jungs am Ende dehnten, unterhielt ich mich mit den beiden Managerinnen.

Suzumeda war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch, sie hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und ein ansteckendes Lachen.

"Die Jungs geben in letzter Zeit wirklich ihr Bestes", sagte sie stolz und erzählte mir dann von dem anstehenden Turnier.

"Wir geben aber auch unser Bestes." Shirofuku hatte soeben die letzten Bälle eingesammelt und ließ sich vor mir auf dem Boden nieder. "Ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach, bei so einem Haufen Chaoten."

Wenn ich da an unser Team dachte, konnte ich nur nicken: "Mit den Mädels ist es auch nicht immer einfach. Manchmal sind wir richtige Hühner."

"Ach ja richtig, du spielst ja für den Fußballclub, nicht?", fragte Shirofuku.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile länger, bis Bokuto seinen Kopf wieder in die Halle streckte. Seine Haare waren noch nass und hingen ihm in die Stirn. Er musste sich wirklich beeilt haben, er war kaum zehn Minuten weg gewesen.

"Bereit zu gehen, Lucky?", erkundigte er sich. Mit einiger Mühe erhob ich mich wieder und die Mädels reichten mir meine Krücken.

"Schau doch beim nächsten Training wieder vorbei, ja?"

Suzumedas Ton war so einladend, dass ich einfach nicht ablehnen konnte und so sagte ich zu.

"Aber nur, wenn mein eigenes Team mich entbehren kann."

Kurz darauf war ich mit Bokuto zusammen auf dem Heimweg.

"Wie hat dir das Training gefallen?"

Aufmerksam musterte er mich, als wäre ihm meine Meinung wirklich wichtig. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich meine Worte mit Bedacht wählte, denn sonst hätte ich mir darüber wohl kaum Gedanken gemacht.

"Es hat Spaß gemacht, euch zuzusehen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich ein bisschen Angst, dass ihr ein paar Löcher in den Boden schlagt, aber er ist es wohl gewohnt", witzelte ich, bevor ich ein bisschen ernster fortfuhr, "Im Ernst, ihr seid ein beeindruckendes Team, das seh' sogar ich als Volleyballlaie. Bisher konnte ich noch nie bei einem deiner Spiele zusehen, weil ich entweder selber eins hatte oder zu meinem Großvater musste, aber beim nächsten Mal musst du mir einen Platz auf der Tribüne reservieren, ja?"

Beschwingt drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und strahlte mich dann an.

"Ich reservier dir die ganze Tribüne."

Für einen Moment vergaß ich zu Atmen und der Jahrmarkt in meinem Bauch lief plötzlich wieder auf Hochtouren, während er gar nicht zu bemerken schien, welches Chaos er in mir anrichtete. Ein Lungenversagen konnte man dann wohl als Kollateralschaden abtun.


	7. Kapitel 7

Es war Freitagabend und ich versuchte schon seit mindestens einer Stunde verzweifelt, die Anatomie eines Hundes hinzubekommen. Leider schwankte sein Aussehen zwischen fettem Alien und haarigem Insekt, nur der Kopf sah halbwegs realistisch aus. Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich dem unförmigen Vierbeiner schon mit dem Radiergummi zu leibe gerückt war, während ich zunehmend aggressiver die deutschen Liedtexte mitsang.

Meistens bekam ich von den Trends dort nichts mit, aber Ivana versorgte mich regelmäßig mit guter Musik und ich war ein ums andere Mal fasziniert, was man mit Sprache alles anstellen konnte. Leider konnte ich mich im Japanischen einfach nicht so gut ausdrücken, weshalb ich immer das Gefühl hatte, manchmal nicht das sagen zu können, was ich meinte.

Als meine Mutter nach mir rief, pausierte ich die Musik und humpelte noch mit dem Lied auf den Lippen die Treppe hinunter.

"Dein Großvater hat gerade angerufen."

Unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und ein erschöpfter Zug hatte sich in ihr sonst so jugendlichen Züge geschlichen. Ich wusste schon, was kommen würde. Er hatte sie wieder wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit angerufen und sie würde wie immer nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, sich sofort ins Auto setzen und zu ihm fahren. Manchmal konnte ich wirklich nicht fassen, wie selbstlos meine Mutter war. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und wartete, bis sie fortfuhr.

"Er hat gesagt, es gäbe irgendein Problem mit dem Rohr unter dem Waschbecken in der Küche. Ich werde hinfahren und mir das ansehen. Du weißt, dass du mich anrufen kannst, wenn irgendwas sein sollte, meine Fee?"

Eifrig nickte ich und kurz darauf lauschte ich, wie die Reifen ihres Wagens über den Schotter in unserer Einfahrt knirschten. Eigentlich hatte ich soeben den Appetit verloren, beschloss aber dennoch in Ermangelung einer Alternative etwas zu kochen.

Ich hatte frische Spätzle gemacht, die mich unweigerlich an Papa erinnerten. Einmal hatte er mitbekommen, wie eine Frau ihr Kind "Spätzchen" gerufen hatte und er hatte das sehr süß gefunden. Leider hatte er so seine Probleme mit einigen deutschen Lauten und so war aus einem niedlichen "Spätzchen" ein weniger niedliches "Spätzle" geworden. Wir hatten früher ständig zusammen Spätzle gemacht und kurz vor seinem Tod hatte ich zum ersten Mal erfolgreich die Spätzlepresse benutzt.

Es war immer noch eines meiner Lieblingsessen, aber ich aß es inzwischen nur noch, wenn ich alleine war und mir niemand beim Weinen zusehen konnte. Heute weinte ich allerdings nicht nur, weil ich meinen Vater verloren hatte, sondern weil es sich so anfühlte, als würde ich auch langsam meine Mutter verlieren. Ich kam mir verloren in dem Haus vor, das eigentlich mein Zuhause sein sollte und ich hasste mich dafür.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, ignorierte ich es zunächst ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wer wohl davor stand. Nachdem der Klingler allerdings auch zwei Minuten später nicht aufgegeben hatte, schleppte ich mich zur Tür. Fahrig wischte ich mir die Tränen von den Wangen und atmete tief durch, bevor ich öffnete.

Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich Bokuto erblickte, bepackt mit allem möglichen Knabberzeug stand er vor der Tür und es dauerte einige Momente, bevor er aufhörte, auf die Klingel zu drücken.

"Wenn ich die Klingel benutze, brauchst du viel länger um Aufzumachen. Nächstes Mal werfe ich wieder was gegen dein Fenster."

Ich konnte ihn noch immer einfach nur anstarren. Eigentlich hatte ich mich bereits auf einen Abend eingestellt, an dem ich im Selbstmitleid versinken und mich mit Süßkram vollstopfen konnte.

"Was- was machst du hier?", brachte ich schließlich hervor und hoffte, dass sich meine Stimme nicht mehr so brüchig anhörte.

Ich hatte keine Lust, heute mit ihm über meine Probleme zu sprechen und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es unkommentiert lassen würde, wenn er erst einmal bemerkte, dass ich geweint hatte.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten einen Film gucken."

Er hielt mir eine DVD hin.

"Wirklich?", hakte ich skeptisch nach, als ich den Schriftzug auf dem Cover entziffert hatte.

"Naja, wenn es schon einen Film gibt, der so heißt wie du, dann müssen wir den auch gucken, oder nicht?"

Erwartungsvoll ruhte sein Blick auf mir und ich war hin und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte ich ihn nicht wegschicken, aber auf der anderen Seite war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich in seiner Gesellschaft nicht wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich irgendjemand so sah und ich wollte erst recht nicht, dass er mich bemitleidete.

Schließlich öffnete ich die Tür ein Stück weiter und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten. Ein paar Stunden würde ich mich wohl zusammenreißen können, hoffte ich. Schnurstracks machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine schwere Last auf dem Tisch ablud und es sich dann auf dem Sofa bequem machte.

Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit, um mich zu sammeln, bevor ich mich zu ihm gesellte. Schweigend zog ich die Vorhänge vor, um das Licht der untergehenden Sonne auszusperren, bevor ich den Film einlegte. Es war ungewohnt, Bokuto so schweigsam zu erleben und ich konnte es mir nur so erklären, dass er wusste wie es mir ging. Ich war froh, nicht sprechen zu müssen und meine Augen auf den Fernseher heften zu können. Meinen verletzten Fuß legte ich normalerweise immer dort auf dem Sofa ab, wo jetzt Bokuto saß, aber ich sagte nichts.

Wir hatten noch keine fünf Minuten auf den Bildschirm geschaut, als ich merkte, was für ein Film das war. Er fing genauso an, wie jeder andere Horrorfilm auch. Eine nette Familie zog in ein spottbilliges Haus und bald schon stellte sich heraus, warum es so billig gewesen war. Die Vorbesitzer waren allesamt in eben diesem Haus gestorben.

Es fing harmlos an, ein paar zuschlagende Türen hier, ein paar unheimliche Geräusche da, doch dann wurden die dämonischen Angriffe immer aggressiver.

Das jüngste Kind sah rot glühende Augen hinter sich im Spiegel, das älteste hatte blaue Flecken in Form einer 13 auf dem Rücken. Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Händen, während ich die Versuche der Eltern beobachtete, die versuchten, die Geschehnisse logisch zu erklären. Eigentlich hatte ich kein Problem mit Horrorfilmen, aber meine aufgewühlten Gedanken waren empfänglich für die albtrauminduzierenden Bilder und Gefühle, die der Film in den Zuschauern auslöste.

Als ich zu Bokuto hinüberschielte hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er wirklich ein bisschen Angst hatte, was mich ironischerweise zu beruhigen schien. Unauffällig rückte ich ein Stück an ihn heran. Plötzlich griff er, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu lösen, nach meinen Beinen und legte sie sich über den Schoß. Ich unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich mein Herzschlag wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

Im Film wurde die arme Familie derweil weiterhin von Dämonen geplagt, die ihnen Zahlen ins Fleisch ritzten und sie mit den leuchtend roten Augen bis in ihre Träume verfolgten. Eine Gänsehaut, die ihren Ursprung in meinem Nacken hatte, breitete sich über meinen Körper aus. Als das jüngste Kind den Stimmen in den Keller folgte, hätte ich ihm am liebsten zugerufen, dass es das nicht tun sollte. Schritt für Schritt stieg es die Treppe in die Dunkelheit hinab, wo die roten Augen auf es warteten und dann schloss sich die Tür.

Als der Film endlich zu Ende war, war es draußen längst dunkel geworden. Rote Augen leuchteten uns vom Bildschirm entgegen und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, das Licht anzumachen.

"Irgendwie hatte ich mir einen Film mit deinem Namen weniger gruselig vorgestellt", murmelte Bokuto, als ich mich endlich dazu aufraffen hatte können, das Licht anzuschalten.

"Lass uns noch irgendwas Lustiges gucken, dann kommen wir auf andere Gedanken", schlug ich vor, unter anderem, weil ich inzwischen absolut keinen Nerv mehr dazu hatte, alleine hier im Haus zu sein. Bokuto schien regelrecht erleichtert von meinem Vorschlag zu sein und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn bereits davor graute, später alleine nach Hause laufen zu müssen.

"Hast du den Film mit den Eulen, in dem sie aus dem Wald abhauen und dann auf ein paar Stadtvögel treffen, die ihnen die Menschenwelt zeigen? Den hab ich als Kind ständig geschaut. Er heißt glaub ich 'Erleuchtung der Eulen' oder sowas."

Vor ein paar Jahren war der Film richtig bekannt in Japan gewesen und meine Großmutter hatte damals meiner Mutter ein Exemplar nach Deutschland geschickt, damit ich wenigstens ein paar Filme auf Japanisch schauen konnte, um die Sprache zu lernen. Ich musste nicht lange in unserer Filmkiste kramen, bevor ich ihn zu Tage gefördert hatte.

Nachdem ich ihn eingelegt hatte, legte ich mich wieder aufs Sofa. Ich versuchte die Nervosität runterzuschlucken, hielt aber trotzdem erwartungsvoll die Luft an, als ich meine Beine wieder auf Bokutos Schoß legte. Als er sich nicht regte und mich nicht fortschob, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Bald darauf nickte ich ein und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schon träumte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde meine Beine streicheln.

Als ich blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug, war der Film bereits zuende. Bokutos Kopf lag auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, sein Arm auf meinem Schienbein. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und er schnarchte leise. Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn einen Moment, bevor ich mich vorsichtig aufrichtete und anschließend aufstand. Zaghaft rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter.

"Hey Bokuto, aufwachen."

Langsam hoben sich seine Lider und er blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

"Komm mit hoch, wir haben noch eine Matratze oben. Das ist bequemer als auf der Couch."

Ich ließ die Krücken im Wohnzimmer zurück und Bokuto half mir nach oben, indem er mich stützte. Anschließend zeigte ich ihm die Matratze, die er wortlos aus dem kleinen Abstellkämmerchen am Ende des Flurs in mein Zimmer trug. Ich suchte ihm schnell ein Kissen und eine Decke zusammen, bevor ich mich müde in meine eigenen Kissen fallen ließ.

"Lucky?"

Ich brummte etwas Unverständliches, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich noch wach war. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

"Gute Nacht."

"Schlaf gut", sagte ich in das Kissen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Als ich erwachte, drang gedämpftes Licht durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer. Gähnend tastete ich nach meiner Brille, die ich am Vorabend achtlos auf meinen Nachttisch gepfeffert hatte. Die Brillengläser waren dreckig, aber immerhin sah ich jetzt wieder etwas klarer. Bokuto hing halb von der Matratze, sein rechtes Bein war quer über den Boden gestreckt, die Decke hatte sich um das andere Bein gewickelt.

Selbst im Schlaf war er zappelig, er hatte mich in der Nacht mehrfach aufgeweckt, weil er sich so viel bewegt hatte. Leise stand ich auf. Für einen Moment betrachtete ich ihn eingehend, die langen Schatten, die das Licht über sein Gesicht trieb und die markanten Augenbrauen. Seine sonst so helle Haut hatte den Sommer über ein bisschen Farbe abbekommen.

Als ich merkte, dass ich ihn anstarrte, wandte ich schnell den Blick ab und hinkte so leise ich konnte zur Tür. Ich unterdrückte ein Ächzen, als ich den verletzten Fuß belastete. Nachdem ich umständlich auf dem Hintern die Treppe runtergerutscht war, schnappte ich mir als erstes meine Krücken und betrat dann die Küche, in der es herrlich nach Tee duftete. Meine Mutter saß am Esstisch, die Beine zum Schneidersitz gefaltet und drehte nachdenklich die Tasse in den Händen.

Als sie mich bemerkte, sprang sie schnell auf. "Alles gut, meine Fee?"

Sie sah ungewöhnlich besorgt aus und es dauerte kurz, bis mir ein Licht aufging. Ich hatte gestern die Spätzlepresse nicht saubergemacht und Mama wusste natürlich genau, dass ich sie nur benutzte, wenn ich einen schlechten Tag hatte. Normalerweise räumte ich sie deshalb wieder an ihren Platz, aber als Bokuto gestern hier aufgekreuzt war, hatte ich keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und lächelte sie an.

"Bokuto ist gestern Abend noch vorbeigekommen und ich wollte ihm etwas traditionell Deutsches kochen", log ich, damit sie sich ja keine Sorgen machte.

"Ist das der Junge, der am Mittwoch auf dich gewartet hat?", hakte sie nach und blickte mich aufmerksam an, als witterte sie, dass da mehr im Busch war.

"Genau, er wohnt hier in der Nähe und geht mit mir in eine Klasse."

Und er hat heute Nacht hier geschlafen. Wie sollte ich ihr das sagen, ohne dass sie sofort vom Schlimmsten ausgehen würde?

"Es ist gestern ziemlich spät geworden", setzte ich an und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Es wäre wohl das Beste, ich würde das Pflaster einfach abreißen und die Sache hinter mich bringen.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht im Dunkeln nach Hause gehen lassen und hab ihm angeboten, auf der Matratze zu schlafen. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung."

Eine Weile lang sagte sie nichts, aber ich sah es als gutes Zeichen, dass nicht sofort ein Gewitter über mich hereinbrach. Schließlich seufzte sie.

"Ich denke du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, wen du in dein Leben lässt. Deine Großmutter war in deinem Alter schon verlobt und auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, du bist ganz schön groß geworden, meine kleine Fee."

Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und plötzlich kam es mir ganz schön heiß in unserer Küche vor.

"Mama!", unterbrach ich sie, bevor sie noch irgendwas Peinliches von sich geben konnte, "Wir haben nichts miteinander, ich brauch jetzt kein Aufklärungsgespräch!"

"Ich will auch hoffen, dass du schon aufgeklärt bist, sonst hätte ich als Mutter wirklich versagt."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Dein Vater hat mich gewarnt, dass du sehr europäisch geraten würdest und weißt du was? Ich könnte nicht stolzer darauf sein, was aus dir geworden ist. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ab und zu ein Junge hier übernachtet, dann nehme ich das ohne zu Murren hin."

Dieses Gespräch war nicht im geringsten so gelaufen, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ich hatte mit einer Standpauke gerechnet, mit ein paar enttäuschten Blicken, aber nicht damit. Die Dämme, die ich seit gestern Abend mühsam aufgebaut hatte, waren kurz davor einfach zusammenzubrechen. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so dankbar für meine Mutter gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

"Mama", flüsterte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Wäre ich agiler auf den Beinen gewesen, hätte ich mich jetzt neben sie gekniet, meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter gelegt und den Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Schnell rieb ich mir über die Augen. Elegant erhob sie sich, lief über den Tisch herum und schaute zu mir auf. Ich überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf, aber gerade jetzt kam ich mir neben ihr winzig klein vor. Sie zog mich an sich und strich mir zärtlich über den Rücken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, für was sie meinen kleinen Ausbruch hielt, aber sie sagte einfach nichts, während ich eine Weile vor mich hinschluchzte, bis es mir wieder besser ging.

"Soll ich den Jungen nach Hause fahren? Wir könnten einen Tag auf dem Sofa verbringen, nur wir beide."

Ich löste mich ein Stück von ihr. So gut das auch klang, ich wollte Bokuto nicht einfach kommentarlos vor die Tür setzen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich hier unwillkommen fühlte. Sanft schüttelte ich also den Kopf.

"Wenn er aufwacht, biete ich ihm noch etwas zu Essen an. Ich glaub nicht, dass er noch lange hierbleiben wird, seine Eltern vermissen ihn sicher."

Meine Mutter bekam große Augen und fing dann an zu lachen: "Dem armen Jungen wird man sicher die Leviten lesen! Oh Gott, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich machen würde, wenn du einfach Abends nicht nach Hause kommen würdest. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch heimbringen und die Situation erklären."

Mein Herz floss beinahe über, so viel Zuneigung empfand ich für die Frau, die mich in ihren Armen hielt.

"Lass ihn erstmal aufwachen", sagte ich und lehnte mich noch etwas mehr gegen sie.

"Manchmal kann ich nicht glauben, dass ich dich vor ein paar Jahren noch auf dem Arm halten konnte."

Ich sagte nichts darauf und ließ mich einfach von ihr streicheln. Irgendwann löste ich mich von ihr und humpelte ins Bad, um mich ein wenig frisch zu machen und auch, weil ich erstmal genug geweint hatte. Als ich bald darauf im Wohnzimmer saß und Bokuto die Treppe herunterkommen hörte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu strahlen. Jeder noch so kleine Teil von mir war erfüllt mit Glück, weil mir mal wieder klar geworden war, wie gut ich es eigentlich hatte. Wenn der Klotz am Bein, der sich mein Fuß schimpfte nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich einen kleinen Freudentanz vollführt.

"Na, gut geschlafen?", erkundigte ich mich überschwänglich, während ich mich daran machte, den Frühstückstisch zu decken.

Bokuto schien zunächst ein wenig überrumpelt von meiner morgendlichen Euphorie, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihn mit meiner guten Laune angesteckt hatte. Meine Mutter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in ihr Zimmer verzogen und hielt sich überraschend bedeckt.

"Irgendwie hatte ich mich auf Ärger eingestellt, weil ich hier übernachtet hab. Ich hab gehört, wie du dich mit jemandem unterhalten hast. Das war doch deine Mutter, oder?"

Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und tat ihm derweil etwas Reis auf.

"Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch mit Stress gerechnet. Stattdessen hat sie es richtig cool aufgenommen, sie hat sogar angeboten mit deinen Eltern zu reden, damit du auch keinen Ärger bekommst."

Umständlich nahm ich neben ihm auf einem Kissen Platz. Manchmal verfluchte ich den Umstand, dass man in Japan beim Essen nicht auf Stühlen saß.

"Danke für das Essen", sagte er, bevor er sich die Portion in Rekordzeit einverleibte.

Er musste ja richtig ausgehungert gewesen sein, wenn er so zuschlagen konnte. Als er bereits fertig war, hatte ich noch über die Hälfte vor mir. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und plötzlich berührte sein Knie meines. Erschrocken ließ ich beinahe die Stäbchen fallen, als mein Magen sich ungelenk verknotete. Grundgütiger, das war ja kaum zum Aushalten. War ich wirklich so liebestoll, dass er mich nicht mal zufällig berühren konnte, ohne das mein Herz schneller schlug?

"Deine Mutter braucht sich wegen meinen Eltern übrigens wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Eigentlich sind sie nämlich ganz cool und außerdem denken sie, ich wäre bei Akaashi gewesen."

Als ich ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf, zierte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln sein Gesicht, die Augen funkelten aufgeweckt.

"Du Rabauke", lachte ich und legte die Stäbchen hin.

Irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich keinen weiteren Bissen hinunterbekommen würde, zumindest nicht, solange ich wusste, dass Bokuto mich ansah.

"Isst du das nicht mehr?", erkundigte er sich und fixierte mich.

Seine Augenbrauen waren in einer fragenden Geste gehoben. Kopfschüttelnd schob ich ihm mein Essen hin.

"Meinst du, deine Eltern wären dir böse, wenn sie wüssten, dass du hier warst und nicht bei Akaashi?"

Nachdenklich wickelte ich mir eine Strähne meiner Haare um den Finger.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen, "ich glaube, sie wären schon überrascht. Vor allem wären sie wohl wütend, weil ich sie angelogen habe."

"Warum hast du ihnen dann nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zupfte an seinem Shirt herum, als wäre er nervös.

"Als ich gesagt hab, dass ich weggehe, haben sie einfach angenommen, dass ich bei 'Kaashi bin und ich hab mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu korrigieren."

Irgendwie konnte ich ihn schon verstehen.

"Und woher hast du gewusst, dass du hier übernachten kannst?"

"Hab ich nicht", erwiderte er, "es kommt häufig vor, dass ich bei ihm schlafe, wenn es später wird."

"Wenn ich dich mal bei dir zuhause besuchen komme, werd' ich mich aber nicht als Akaashi ausgeben, damit das klar ist."

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen.

"Keine Angst, so weit wird es hoffentlich nie kommen."

Kurz darauf streckte meine Mutter dann doch noch ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

"Es fängt bald an zu regnen. Wenn du nicht im Regen laufen willst, kann ich dich aber auch gerne fahren", bot sie mit Blick auf Bokuto an.

Schnell sprang er auf, versank in einer tiefen Verbeugung und stellte sich vor. Ich musste ein bisschen darüber lächeln, wie unbeholfen er dabei aussah, als hätte er plötzlich vergessen, mit seinem Körper umzugehen.

"Du kannst mich Daiki nennen, Bokuto."

Ein bisschen verwirrt blinzelte er meine Mutter an.

"Wir haben nicht denselben Nachnamen", klärte ich ihn daraufhin auf. "Ich hab den Namen meines Vaters und meine Mutter trägt noch ihren Mädchennamen."

Sein verklärter Gesichtsausdruck glättete sich.

"Achso. Sie brauchen mich wirklich nicht nach Hause zu fahren, Frau Daiki, ich laufe gleich los."

Höflich verabschiedete er sich von mir und meiner Mutter und kurz darauf kehrte Ruhe im Haus ein.

"Ich geh schnell duschen, danach können wir es uns auf dem Sofa bequem machen", verkündete meine Mutter, ohne ein weiteres Wort über Bokuto zu verlieren.

Vielleicht war meine echte Mama ja von Aliens entführt worden und vor mir saß ein Ersatzmodell, das zwar genauso aussah wie sie, sich aber völlig anders verhielt. Perplex nickte ich ihr zu, bevor sie im Bad verschwand. So schnell es mein Fuß zu ließ, lief ich nach oben in mein Zimmer. Zu meiner Überraschung hatte Bokuto die Matratze weggeräumt, Decke und Kissen hatte er auf mein Bett geworfen, als hätte er nicht so recht gewusst, wohin damit. Im Rest meines Zimmers herrschte wie immer mein Wohlfühlchaos, das dem Raum wie ich fand Charakter gab, auch wenn meine Mutter da anderer Meinung war. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte -zu einem entspannten Samstag auf dem Sofa gehörten für mich nämlich auch frischgewaschene Klamotten- setzte ich mich aufs Bett und streckte das verletzte Bein aus.

Mühsam löste ich die Schiene und beschmierte das blaue Übel mit der kühlenden Creme, die ich aus dem Krankenhaus hatte. Gerade als ich sie zurück auf den Nachttisch legen wollte, fiel mir ein zusammengefalteter Zettel auf, der neben meiner kleinen Lampe lag. Der war da doch vorhin noch nicht gewesen, oder? Neugierig faltete ich ihn auf.

Die wenigen Worte, ließen mir warm ums Herz werden.

'Ich bin echt lucky, dich zu kennen.'

Unter der kleinen Nachricht grinste mich ein fetter Smiley an, dessen Lächeln ich prompt erwiderte. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass er gestern Abend gemerkt hatte, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Er war selbst ganz still gewesen, als wollte er mich nicht überfallen und den Zettel, den er hier gelassen hatte, konnte ich nur als kleine Aufmunterung deuten. Sorgsam faltete ich das Papier wieder zusammen und legte es zurück auf meinen Nachttisch.

Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass es mehr war, als die freundschaftliche Geste, die es auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien, aber diesen Gedanken ließ ich nicht zu. Ich wollte nichts zwischen uns sehen, was vielleicht gar nicht da war und damit womöglich etwas kaputt machen. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob diese neuartigen Gefühle, die ich seit Mittwoch für Bokuto hegte, vielleicht bald wieder verschwinden würden. Immerhin kannte ich ihn schon so lange und hatte nie mehr für ihn empfunden, als ich es für jeden anderen Freund tat.

Doch darüber wollte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Heute wollte ich einfach nur einen Tag mit meiner Mutter auf der Couch genießen, die Füße hochlegen und an gar nichts denken. Und genau das würde ich jetzt tun.


	9. Kapitel 9

Die ganze nächste Woche bekam ich Bokuto außerhalb des Unterrichts kaum zu Gesicht, weil das Volleyballteam am Wochenende das erste Trainingsspiel nach den Ferien hatte und die Jungs jeden Tag vor der Schule zum Ausdauertraining antanzen mussten. Mittags hatten sie dann ihr übliches Training, aber Bokuto hatte mir erzählt, dass sie alle zusätzlich länger blieben, um an ihren individuellen Schwächen zu arbeiten.

Ich hatte allerdings selbst alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Erstklässlerin, die mich bei unseren nächsten Spielen vertreten sollte, in Form zu bringen, sodass ich meistens erst abends im Bett bemerkte, dass wir heute schon wieder kaum miteinander geredet hatten.

Am Wochenende hatten wir ein Spiel gegen eine erfolgreiche Mittelschulmannschaft, die aus der Nähe kam und gegen die wir schon des Öfteren gespielt hatten. Trotz des Altersunterschieds waren sie ein starker Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Leider fanden unsere Spiele beinahe parallel statt, unseres draußen auf dem beinahe vertrockneten Rasenplatz und Bokutos drinnen in der großen Sporthalle.

Ich hatte ihm im Unterricht einen Zettel zugesteckt, in dem ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich es vermutlich nicht zu seinem Spiel schaffen würde, aber er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und abgewinkt. So stand ich also am Samstagnachmittag vor den Umkleidekabinen der Mädchen und wartete darauf, dass Hiko mit dem Schlüssel auftauchte.

Ich hatte mich im Schatten vor den erdrückenden Sonnenstrahlen versteckt, aber vor der schwülen Hitze gab es heute kein entkommen. Während die anderen ihr übliches Aufwärmprogramm absolvierten, hatte ich die Aufgabe, den Mädchen der anderen Schule zu zeigen, wo sie sich umziehen und ihre Sachen abstellen konnten.

Über die Sommerferien waren die Umkleiden renoviert worden und in den beiden letzten lagerten immer noch die Baustoffe, die sehnlichst darauf warteten, endlich verarbeitet zu werden.

Als Schiedsrichter hatten wir einen Jungen aus der zweiten Klasse eingespannt, der sich schon öfter dazu breitschlagen lassen hatte, für uns zu pfeifen. Er würde, so wie ich ihn kannte, erst wenige Minuten vor Spielbeginn aufschlagen, aber weil er es bisher trotzdem immer geschafft hatte, pünktlich auf der Matte zu stehen, machte ich mir keine Sorgen wegen ihm.

Nachdem ich den Mädchen alles gezeigt hatte, unterhielt ich mich kurz mit ihrem Coach. Sie erkundigte sich danach, warum ich auf Krücken ging, war sonst aber eher wortkarg.

Kurze Zeit später stand ich mit dem Rest des Teams auf dem Platz und versuchte meinem Ersatz Mut zuzusprechen. Sichtlich nervös beobachtete sie die zugegebenermaßen sehr schnellen Angriffe unserer Gegner, die sich auf der anderen Seite warmspielten.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur ein Trainingsspiel, wir sind hier zum Üben und nicht zum Gewinnen."

Mit dem Handrücken wischte ich mir die kurzen Fransen aus der Stirn, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatten. Es war unfassbar heiß und dazu war die Luft noch so feucht, dass ich mich fast wie in einem Dampfbad fühlte. Den ganzen Tag wartete ich schon auf das Gewitter, das der Wetterbericht angekündigt hatte, aber bisher hatte es nicht einen Tropfen geregnet.

Ich hatte ein bisschen Mitleid mit den Mädels, weil sie bei diesen unsäglichen Temperaturen gleich für 35 Minuten über den Platz rennen sollten. Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass unsere neue Torfrau nicht gleich den Rückzug antreten würde, sobald ich ihr den Rücken kehrte, humpelte ich zu den anderen Spielerinnen, die es nicht in die Startaufstellung geschafft hatten und auf einer Bank am Spielfeldrand saßen.

Als kurz darauf das schrille Geräusch des Anpfiffs erklang, kramte ich einen Notizblock hervor. Hiko hatte mich darum gebeten, das Spiel genau zu beobachten, denn von Außen sah man die Schwachstellen viel besser als vom Feld aus. Die erste Halbzeit lang schlugen wir uns gut, vermutlich nicht zuletzt, weil wir unseren heimischen Rasen fast täglich bespielten und an den Acker gewöhnt waren. Die Gegner hatten dagegen sichtlich Probleme mit dem trockenen Boden und kamen nur langsam ins Spiel. Ihre wenigen Vorstöße schafften es nicht in die Nähe des Tores, nicht zuletzt weil unsere Abwehr ganze Arbeit leistete.

Als der Schiedsrichter die erste Hälfte abpfiff, stand es 3:0 für uns und die Mädchen strahlten euphorisch, als sie zu ihren Flaschen joggten und sich um die Bank herum versammelten. Während sie nochmal einige Situationen durchsprachen, blickte ich sorgenvoll in den Himmel; in den letzten Minuten hatte der Wind aufgefrischt und am Horizont rollten dunkle Wolken heran, die wohl das angekündigte Gewitter bringen würden. Als die zweite Halbzeit angepfiffen wurde, hatten sich die wenigen Zuschauer, die das Spiel bisher vom Rand aus verfolgt hatten, bereits in Sicherheit gebracht.

Entferntes Donnergrollen ließ nun auch den Schiedsrichter innehalten, aber er unterbrach das Spiel noch nicht. Der Regen kam zuerst in einigen wenigen dicken Tropfen, die auf meiner Brille landeten und mir die Sicht nahmen, verwandelte sich aber schnell in eine Wand aus Wasser, bis man kaum noch die Spieler auf dem Platz erkennen konnte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war man bis auf die Knochen durchweicht, der Wind drückte den Regen sogar unter die Schirme, die zwei der Mädchen, die mit mir auf der Bank saßen, mitgebracht hatten. Als ich die bunten Trikots auf uns zu rennen sah, war ich mir sicher, dass das Spiel inzwischen abgebrochen worden war.

So schnell ich das mit meinen Krücken konnte, folgte ich den Spielerinnen zu den Umkleiden, wo sie sich schnell aus den Klamotten schälten und unter die Dusche sprangen. Zu meinem Pech hatte niemand zufällig eine zweite Garnitur Wechselklamotten dabei, weshalb ich wie ein begossener Pudel in der Umkleide stand und auf besser Wetter wartete. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn bei diesem Regen wollte ich auf keinen Fall zur Bahn laufen.

Weil ich sonst nichts zu tun hatte, verabschiedete ich mich im Namen des Teams von unseren Gegnern, die bald darauf in ihren Bus einstiegen und die Rückfahrt antraten.

Aus der angrenzenden Halle ertönte Krach, der selbst den Lärm des auf das Dach prasselnden Regens übertönte. Neugierig folgte ich den Rufen. Als ich in die Halle spähte, erinnerte ich mich siedendheiß daran, dass Bokuto ja gerade ebenfalls ein Spiel hatte.

Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Auf einer der Tribünen entdeckte ich Suzumeda und ich brauchte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob ich mich zu ihr gesellen wollte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie viel ich schon verpasst hatte, aber den Rest des Spieles wollte ich mir unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen.

Ich hinterließ eine Spur aus Tropfen, als ich durch den langen Gang bis zum Treppenaufgang humpelte. Als Suzumeda mich in meiner ganzen Pracht als begossener Pudel entdeckte, sprang sie schnell auf. Selbst hier hörte man den Regen gegen die hohen Oberlichter schlagen. Ohne Widerworte zuzulassen schob sie mich wieder die Treppe hinunter.

"Ich hab leider keine extra Klamotten dabei, aber vielleicht finden wir bei den Fundsachen ja was, was du anziehen kannst. Erst letzte Woche lag in der Halle eine besitzerlose Hose rum, gut möglich, dass die noch da ist."

Dankbar ließ ich mich von ihr durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge führen, bis wir vor einer schmalen Tür stehen blieben. Ich beschloss, dass das Spiel doch noch ein paar Minuten warten konnte, falls das bedeutete, ich könnte ein paar trockene Klamotten anziehen. Sie bedeutete mir, kurz zu warten, bevor sie in den Raum verschwand. Kurz darauf tauchte sie mit einem Handtuch und einer Hose wieder auf.

"Das ist erstmal besser als gar nichts. Normalerweise haben wir mehr Sachen hier, die müssen sie aber über die Sommerferien entsorgt haben."

"Vielen Dank, Suzumeda. Das ist wirklich mehr als genug."

"Ach, nicht der Rede wert", wiegelte sie ab, während sie mir Handtuch und Hose überreichte. "Ich geh kurz im Clubraum gucken, ob wir vielleicht noch ein Oberteil rumliegen haben. Wie ich die Jungs kenne, stehen deine Chancen gut." "

Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Umstände machen", versuchte ich es erneut, aber es war zwecklos.

Suzumeda war schon ein ganzes Stück weit gekommen, als sie sich nochmal umdrehte: "Geh dich schon mal abtrocknen, ich seh zu, dass ich dir noch was anderes zum Anziehen finde."

Wenige Minuten später war ich wieder halbwegs trocken. Ich hatte meine Unterwäsche notdürftig ausgewrungen und dann unter einem Händetrockner geschwenkt, bis sie sich nicht mehr nass anfühlte. Die Hose passte erstaunlich gut und auch das Shirt, das Suzumeda mir besorgt hatte, war nur ein bisschen zu weit an den Schultern.

Es hatte einen albernen Aufdruck, 'mein Team hat immer ein Ass im Ärmel' und dann einen dicken Pfeil, der auf den rechten Ärmel zeigte. Irgendwie drollig.

Schuh und Socke hatte ich zum Trocknen aufgehängt, die nasse Schiene behielt ich sicherheitshalber an, auch wenn sie sich klamm anfühlte. Meine Haare hatte ich ebenfalls notdürftig getrocknet, sie fielen mir jetzt in feuchten Strähnen über die Schultern.

"Danke nochmal, Suzumeda."

"Kein Problem."

Sie lächelte freundlich und lief extra langsam neben mir her, damit ich Schritt halten konnte. Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Tribüne, um uns den Rest des Spiels anzusehen.

"Die Jungs von der Ubugawa sind richtig gut, vor allem ihre Aufschläge sind super gefährlich. Wir haben oft Trainingsspiele gegen sie, aber ihre Art zu spielen treibt uns manchmal trotzdem in den Wahnsinn", erzählte sie mir.

Nebeneinander stiegen wir die Treppe zur Tribüne hinauf, von hier aus hörte man bereits die lauten Rufe der Jungs, die sich offenbar auf dem Platz Kommandos zuschrien. Oben angekommen, stellte ich mich direkt ans Geländer, denn von dort hatte man den besten Blick auf das Feld. Ich lehnte die Krücken gegen das kühle Metall und beugte mich dann darüber.

Kampfgeist lag wie ein schwerer Geruch in der Luft, vermischte sich mit dem typischen Hallenduft und hinterließ in mir den Wunsch, selbst dort unten auf dem Feld zu stehen. Das Geräusch von quietschenden Schuhen und das Klatschen von Bällen auf Haut übertönte selbst das rhythmische Prasseln des Regens. Die Jungs waren beeindruckend.

Beide Mannschaften bewegten sich so schnell und überlegt, dass ich ihnen kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte. Wenn gerade der Gegner den Ball hatte, lauerten sie so konzentriert darauf, dass er wieder auf ihre Seite geschlagen wurde, dass sie sonst gar nichts mehr wahrzunehmen schienen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten, dass es draußen zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Suzumeda hatte Recht gehabt, die Aufschläge der Ubugawa schienen teilweise wirklich übermächtig zu sein, aber die Jungs der Fukurodani mussten sich schon daran gewöhnt haben, denn sie bereiteten ihnen nur noch wenige Schwierigkeiten.

"Warum bist du eigentlich nicht da unten neben Shirofuku?", fragte ich, ohne das Spielfeld aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Bei normalen Spielen darf immer nur eine Managerin bei den Coaches sein, außerdem hat man von hier oben manchmal einen anderen Blickwinkel auf das Spiel. Da unten ist es mir manchmal, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, auch ein bisschen zu hektisch."

Bei der Vorstellung musste ich grinsen.

"Die Jungs sind wirklich alle schwer in Ordnung, aber wenn sie im Spielmodus sind, können sie unerträglich sein", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als hätte sie Angst, ich könnte ihr ihre Worte vielleicht übel nehmen.

"Man spürt bis hier oben, dass sie vor Tatendrang beinahe platzen, dabei spielen sie doch sicher schon eine halbe Ewigkeit."

Suzumeda nickte zur Bestätigung: "Das ist der sechste Satz. Bei Trainingsspielen spielen wir solange es die Zeit zulässt und nicht nur bis drei, damit die Jungs wirklich an ihre Grenzen kommen."

"Irgendwie sieht es nicht so aus, als wären sie auch nur in der Nähe davon, bald keine Energie mehr zu haben."

"Du solltest sie mal im Trainingscamp sehen. Da spielen sie den ganzen Tag und hören nur zum Essen und zum Schlafen damit auf."

Ich glaubte, einen gewissen Stolz aus ihrem Ton herauszuhören und das wiederum erfüllte mich mit einem warmen Gefühl. Für Suzumeda musste diese Truppe in etwa das sein, was die Fußballmädels für mich bedeuteten; ein Ort an dem sonst nichts wirklich eine Rolle spielte außer der Sport.

Es war interessant zu sehen, wie Bokuto und Akaashi sich auf dem Platz verhielten. Akaashi war genau wie ich es von ihm erwartet hatte, ein sehr gefasster und überlegter Spieler. Er nutzte die Lücken im gegnerischen Block ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus, spielte still und beinahe unauffällig, wäre seine ruhige Art zwischen den anderen Jungs nicht so sehr hervorgestochen.

Bokuto hatte die größte Präsenz auf dem Feld, er war ganz anders als Akaashi ein lauter Spieler, der sich auch nicht davor scheute, nach dem Ball zu rufen. Selbst von hier oben konnte man sehen, wie sehr es ihm in den Fingern juckte, wenn er mal einige Minuten lang keine Gelegenheit bekam, einen Ball zu schlagen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er in einem Team aus anderen Oberschülern leuchtend hervorstechen würde, aber in Wahrheit war es das ganze Team, das strahlte.

Die andere Mannschaft war nicht schlecht, da war ich mir sicher, aber je länger ich das Treiben in der Sporthalle beobachtete, desto klarer wurde, dass sie nicht mithalten konnten. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als die Jungs sich schließlich daran machten, die Halle aufzuräumen.

Für eine Weile hatte ich außerhalb der Realität existiert und es hatte nur diese Halle gegeben. Als ich langsam wieder in meinen Körper zurückkehrte -gedanklich war ich nämlich unten auf dem Feld gewesen- merkte ich endlich, dass ich mich lange nicht mehr gerührt hatte. Der Fuß, auf dem ich gestanden hatte, pochte unangenehm und meine Finger, die ich noch immer um das Geländer geschlossen hatten, waren steif und knackten, als ich sie allmählich entspannte.

Irgendwann musste es aufgehört haben zu regnen, denn als ich den Blick zu einem der Oberlicht hob, brach sich das orangene Licht der untergehenden Sonne in den bewegungslosen Tropfen, die das Glas bedeckten.

"Kommst du mit runter? Ich möchte den Jungs gratulieren."

Zögerlich nickte ich. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich wie ein Eindringling in eine Welt gestolpert, in der ich nichts verloren hatte, aber gleichzeitig fand ich das Gefühl albern. Bokuto hatte mich doch sogar darum gebeten, hier zu sein. Ich sollte ihm ebenfalls gratulieren.

Vor der Tür zur Sporthalle hielt ich inne. Einen Moment lang fragte ich mich, wie ich auf die Jungs wirken musste; ich trug Klamotten, die mir offensichtlich nicht gehörten, meine Haare waren struppig und zerzaust und mein Schuh lag noch immer in einer der Umkleiden und trocknete dort. Ich betrachtete meine Zehen und wackelte ein bisschen damit, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Lucky!"

Als ich den Kopf hob und Bokuto erblickte, hüpfte mein Herz aufgeregt, als wollte es mir aus der Brust und geradewegs in seine Richtung springen. Ein siegessicherer Ausdruck hatte sich in seine Züge gegraben, die widerspenstigen Haare hielten selbst nach stundenlanger Verausgabung die Form. Er sah wie ein richtiger Gewinner aus. Unsicher machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hast du gesehen, wie viele Punkte ich gemacht habe?"

Hinter Bokuto trat ein weitere Junge durch die Tür, dem Trikot nach ein Mitglied seines Teams, mit aschblondem Haar. Er war einer der kleineren Spieler, vielleicht in etwa so groß wie ich selbst und obwohl er viel drahtiger war als sein Kapitän, holte kräftig aus und schlug Bokuto von hinten gegen den Rücken.

"Hör auf hier so rumzuschreien. Mit wem redest du überhaupt?"

"Autsch! Was bist du nur so gewalttätig, Konoha?"

Der blonde Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fixierte dann mich.

"Hey", sagte er freundlich.

Für einen Moment runzelte er die Stirn, dann schlug er Bokuto gleich nochmal.

"Sag mal, ist das dein Shirt? Eigentlich will ich ja fast nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand deine stinkigen Klamotten anzieht, aber gleichzeitig hoffe ich auch, dass es von diesem furchtbaren Shirt nur genau eins auf diesem Planeten gibt, damit man es im Notfall zügig ausrotten kann, bevor es sich vermehrt."

Ich bekam große Augen. Suzumeda hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass es Bokutos Shirt war, dass sie mir besorgt hatte.

"Stimmt, ich hab genau dasselbe. Ich hab es im Clubraum liegen lassen, als wir neulich die Wasserschlacht gemacht haben."

Ich spürte, wie mir langsam die Hitze zu Kopf stieg, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

"Ich hab-. Suzumeda hat-", stotterte ich und verfluchte mich derweil, dass ich nicht früher darauf gekommen war, wem das Shirt gehörte.

Wer sonst würde sowas tragen, wenn nicht Bokuto? Inzwischen hatte mein Gesicht die Farbe und Temperatur von frisch gekochtem Lobster angenommen.

"Ich war nass vom Regen und Suzumeda hat mir trockene Sachen gegeben", schaffte ich es schließlich, die Situation zu erklären. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das Shirt dir gehört, ich wollte nicht einfach so deine Sachen nehmen."

Inzwischen hatte das Theater weitere Schaulustige angelockt und Akaashi und Shirofuku gesellten sich zu uns. Toll, noch mehr Leute die dabei zusehen konnten, wie ich mich vor Unbehagen wand. Wenn ich mich damit nicht vom Regen in die Traufe befördert hätte, hätte ich das Shirt sofort ausgezogen, hier und jetzt. Ich wich den Blicken aller Umstehenden aus, als ich den Rückzug antrat.

"Meine eigenen Sachen sind bestimmt schon wieder trocken. Ich geb dir dein Shirt gleich zurück."

So schnell ich auf Krücken konnte, lief ich vor der peinlichen Situation davon, bevor mir noch etwas Unüberlegtes herausrutschte oder ich am Ende tatsächlich einfach das Shirt auszog. Ich ignorierte die Tatsache, dass mir jemand etwas nachrief und humpelte einfach weiter. Ich hätte wirklich wissen können, wessen Shirt ich da trug.

Der Gedanke löste in mir alle möglichen Gefühle aus und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass jedes einzelne davon etwas damit zu tun hatte, wie ich seit neuestem für ihn empfand. Ich wollte mir weiter einreden, dass es nur eine kleine Schwärmerei war, die bald vorbeigehen würde, aber wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst war, gab es eine Sache, vor der ich nicht weglaufen konnte und das waren meine Gefühle.


	10. Kapitel 10

Ich gönnte mir einen Moment der Ruhe, nachdem ich die Tür zur Umkleide geschlossen hatte. Das kühle Holz im Rücken gab mir ein Gefühl von Stabilität und Sicherheit, etwas, das ich in diesem Moment wirklich gut gebrauchen konnte. Mein Herzschlag pochte mir in den Ohren, ansonsten war ich von Stille umhüllt. Mir war klar, dass ich überreagiert hatte. Ich hatte mich da draußen ganz schön lächerlich gemacht, war rot angelaufen und dann davongerannt. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hier versteckt, bis alle gegangen waren, doch das war keine Option. Wenn ich mir zumindest einen gewissen Reststolz bewahren wollte, musste ich da gleich selbstbewusst rausmaschieren und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen.

Mein eigenes Shirt hing nass über der Heizung, aber wenn ich es lang genug unter den Handtrockner hielt, würde es schon trocken werden. Jetzt wo ich mehr Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, kam ich mir wirklich dumm vor, weil es so eindeutig gewesen war, wem das Shirt gehörte. Genauso gut hätte Bokutos Name drauf stehen können.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach die tröstliche Ruhe und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Hey Lucky, bist du da drin?"

Für einen Moment zog ich in Betracht, so zu tun, als wäre ich nicht hier drin. Doch dann besann ich mich, dass ich keine 5 Jahre mehr alt war und früher oder später sowieso mit ihm reden musste.

"Ja bin ich", rief ich zurück.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Ich zögerte. Mit ihm reden war eine Sache, mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden eine ganz andere.

"Ich zieh mich gerade um", log ich und schluckte das schlechte Gewissen hinunter.

Wenn er mich jetzt ansehen würde, könnte er wahrscheinlich in meinen Augen lesen, was in mir vorging. Ich war nicht bereit, dieses Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich je bereit sein würde, über diese vermaledeiten Schmetterlinge zu reden, die sich andauernd in meinem Magen einnisteten, wenn wir zusammen waren.

"Lass das Shirt doch einfach an! Mir ist eigentlich egal, ob du es anhast. Ich brauch es doch im Moment sowieso nicht."

Ich wusste nicht was ich erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie lösten seine Worte ein dumpfes Gefühl der Beklemmung in mir aus. Wieder klopfte er.

"Hörst du mir noch zu?", fragte Bokuto mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Klar."

"Ziehst du jetzt mein T-Shirt bitte wieder an? Deines ist doch nass, oder nicht?"

"Nein, es ist schon wieder trocken."

Nachdem ich die Krücken auf eine der Bänke gelegt hatte, humpelte ich zur Heizung hinüber. Ich griff nach dem Stoff und wenn man ihn nicht so genau anfasste, konnte man vielleicht wirklich denken, dass er inzwischen getrocknet war. Gerade hatte ich mir Bokutos Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, als es erneut klopfte, diesmal ungeduldig.

"Mein Gott, wie lang kann man denn brauchen, um sich umzuziehen."

Ich drehte mich zur Tür um, genau in dem Moment als sie aufflog und mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand schlug. Reflexartig riss ich das Shirt hoch, das ich gerade auf die Bank hatte legen wollen. Als er bemerkte, dass ich kein Oberteil trug, drehte er sich sofort weg und stammelte eine Entschuldigung.

Ich wusste nicht, wem von uns die Situation peinlicher war.

"Tut- tut mir leid. Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst inzwischen wieder angezogen."

Gerade hatte ich mich noch zutiefst dafür geschämt, sein T-Shirt ohne seine Einwilligung genommen zu haben und jetzt auch noch das. Wenn Hiko hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihm jetzt in den Arsch getreten und dafür gesorgt, dass er nie wieder auch nur schief in meine Richtung sehen würde. Ich tat nichts dergleichen.

Stumm blickte ich ihn an, bis er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug: "Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot, oder?"

Ich nutzte die paar Sekunden, um mir das Shirt schnell wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen.

"Du hast nur schlechtes Timing", beschwichtigte ich ihn.

Ich war ihm nicht böse, höchstens irritiert, dass er einfach so in die Umkleide gekommen war. Eine positive Sache hatte das Ganze allerdings: ich fühlte mich nicht mehr schlecht, weil ich Bokutos Shirt trug. Stattdessen war es jetzt er, der aussah, als würde er am liebsten davonlaufen. Irgendwie war ich froh, dass seine Teamkameraden nicht hier waren, sonst hätten Akaashi und Konoha ihn wahrscheinlich rund gemacht.

"Tu mir den Gefallen und mach sowas nie wieder, ja?", fragte ich und stieß ihn mit einer Krücke an.

Bokuto schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: "Nie wieder."

Er schwieg einen Moment und drehte sich zu mir um.

"Bist du nicht sauer?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte dann ernsthaft über die Frage nach.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber nächstes Mal benutz ich die hier", ich fuchtelte mit den Krücken, "um dir den Hintern zu versohlen, damit das klar ist."

Ich wusste, dass ich das richtige gesagt hatte, als sich seine verkrampfte Haltung lockerte. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und prompt fing das Karussell in meinem Magen wieder an, sich zu drehen. Das war ja wirklich unerträglich.

"Ich sollte zu den anderen zurückgehen", murmelte er schließlich und kratzte sich hinterm Ohr.

"Und ich sollte langsam nach Hause. Meine Mutter wartet sicher schon mit dem Abendessen. Dein Shirt geb ich dir morgen gewaschen zurück, okay?"

Er nickte lächelnd und war schon dabei, durch die Tür zu treten, als er sich nochmal umdrehte.

"Wartest du noch ein paar Minuten? Dann können wir zusammen gehen."

Nach dem ganzen Chaos heute wusste ich nicht, ob ich auch noch den Heimweg in Bokutos Gesellschaft überstehen konnte, aber eigentlich ließ mir mein Herz gar keine Wahl. Ich hatte schon zugesagt, bevor ich überhaupt genauer darüber nachdenken konnte.

Als er weg war, zog ich mir gemächlich Socke und Schuh wieder an. Danach verknotete ich mein Shirt und die Hose zu einem Päckchen, das ich wie eine Tasche über der Schulter tragen konnte.

Die Luft draußen war merklich abgekühlt und ein frischer Wind bließ mir die Haare ins Gesicht. Der frische Duft von Gras und Regen lag in der Luft. Mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf stand ich da und sog gierig die Nachtluft ein. Am Horizont, da wo die Innenstadt von Tokyo lag, vermischte sich das Grau der Wolken mit einem schmutzigen, gelben Licht.

Ich zog die dreckige Brille ab und steckte mir den Bügel in den Ausschnitt. Im Dunkeln sah ich sowieso nichts, da konnte ich mir die Brille sparen. Gedämpftes Licht und Stimmengewirr drang aus der Sporthalle nach draußen, aber es war zu leise, um etwas zu verstehen. Ich wartete schon eine Weile, als Shirofuku die Halle verließ.

Erkannt hatte ich sie an ihrer Haltung, sie stand irgendwie aufrechter als Suzumeda.

Zuerst entdeckte sie mich nicht, weil ich zwischen den Stämmen der alten Bäume stand, die den Schulhof säumten, aber sie hatte offensichtlich nach mir Ausschau gehalten, denn sie sah sich prüfend um.

"Suchst du nach mir?", fragte ich.

"Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er gleich kommt. Und dass er dich nicht absichtlich warten lässt, der Trainer wollte den Jungs noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge geben, über die sie die nächsten Tage nachdenken sollen."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte ich, "eigentlich finde ich es ganz entspannend, einfach mal frische Luft zu schnappen."

"Ja, da drin stinkt's echt übel nach Schweiß."

Ich schnaubte belustigt: "Das weißt du besser als ich, ich hab Sicherheitsabstand gewahrt."

Eine Zeit lang standen wir einfach beieinander und sahen uns auf dem dunklen Schulhof um, der bei Nacht unverhofft Charme entwickelt hatte. Wenn der Wind in die Blätter der vielen Bäume fuhr, rauschte es mysteriös, als würde er ihnen Leben einhauchen. Zwischen den Stämmen hatten sich tiefe, dunkle Schatten eingenistet, aber ich fand es hier nicht gruselig.

Ich versuchte mir die Szenerie so gut es ging einzuprägen, um sie später vielleicht auf eine Leinwand bringen zu können.

Irgendwann atmete Shirofuku tief ein, als würde sie sich für etwas wappnen und kurz darauf wusste ich auch, für was.

"Ich soll dir von Suzumeda sagen, dass das mit dem Shirt keine Absicht war. Sie wusste nicht, dass dir das irgendwie unangenehm sein würde."

Der Griff um meine Krücken wurde fester.

"Ich bin ihr gar nicht böse, sie kann ja sowieso nichts dafür."

"Zwischen dir und Bokuto ist aber alles gut, oder?"

"Klar", sagte ich, vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell.

Dabei war es nicht mal gelogen. Zwischen uns war ja alles gut, von meiner Seite aus nur ein bisschen zu gut. Unweit von mir leuchtete ein Handybildschirm auf.

"Ich muss dann los, um den Zug in meine Richtung noch zu erwischen. Wir sehen uns am Montag", verabschiedte sich Shirofuku von mir.

"Bis dann."

Ich schaute ihr eine Weile hinterher und fragte mich, ob wir vielleicht wirklich gute Freundinnen geworden wären, wenn ich in der ersten Klasse nur den Mut aufgebracht hätte, sie anzusprechen.

Nachdem sie weg war, ließ Bokuto nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Ich merkte ihm an, dass die Situation vorhin noch ein wenig an ihm nagte, denn anstatt mir von seinen Erfolgen auf dem Spielfeld zu erzählen, hüllte er sich in betretenes Schweigen. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, ich hatte gehofft wir könnten das einfach vergessen, wie die Geschichte mit dem Rock und da weitermachen, wo wir vorher aufgehört hatten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ich wollte ihn nicht zum Reden drängen, aber ich kam mir neben ihm hilflos vor und ich konnte auch nicht einfach den Rest des Weges schweigen.

"Ich fühl mich nur schlecht, weil ich vorhin einfach in die Umkleide geplatzt bin."

Am liebsten hätte ich eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt um ihn zu berühren, aber vermutlich hätten sich dann die Pferde auf meinem Magenkarussell losgerissen und wären mit mir durchgegangen, weshalb ich ausnahmsweise mal dankbar für die Krücken war, die meinen Händen eine Beschäftigung gaben.

"Eigentlich finde ich es fast ein bisschen lustig", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern. "Du schaffst es noch, dir einen Ruf als Lustmolch anzudichten, wenn du so weitermachst."

Er stöhnte auf und fuhr sich durch die wilden Haare.

"Erzähl das bitte nicht Kuroo, der lässt mich das nie wieder vergessen."

"Fühlst du dich besser, wenn ich dir auch ein peinliches Geheimnis verrate?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

Weil die Aussicht ihn wirklich aufzuheitern schien, beschloss ich, ganz tief in die Nähkiste meiner peinlichen Geschichten zu greifen.

"Als wir noch im Kindergarten waren, hatte meine beste Freundin immer einen Haufen Klamotten für ihre Barbie dabei. Meine Eltern fanden, dass ein Outfit pro Barbie genügte, deshalb war ich immer ein bisschen neidisch auf sie. Sie hatte gerade ein besonders schönes Paar Schuhe bekommen und die natürlich stolz herumgezeigt. Während dem Mittagsschlaf hab ich dann gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee, die Schuhe einfach zu essen."

"Du hast echt die Schuhe gegessen?"

"Und es wird noch schlimmer."

Er lachte und die Erleichterung darüber überwog sogar die Peinlichkeit meiner Geschichte.

"Ivana hat furchtbar geheult, als die Schuhe wegwaren und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Also hab ich gewartet, bis die Schuhe wieder rauskamen, sie sauber gemacht und einfach ein paar Tage später zu ihren anderen Sachen gelegt."

"Wenn du jemals meine Schuhe essen solltest, darfst du sie behalten."

"Hey! Normalerweise ess ich nichts, was nach Käsefüßen riecht!"

Kichernd wich ich seinen Armen aus, die er nach mir ausgestreckt hatte und ergriff so schnell ich konnte die Flucht.

"Wer hat hier Käsefüße?", rief er mir nach und setzte zur Verfolgung an.

Er jagte mir eine Zeit lang hinterher, bis mir vom vielen Lachen die Seite stach und ich außer Atem anhalten musste.

"Ich geb auf, ich geb auf", japste ich.

Ich wusste, dass er mich jederzeit überholen hätte können, aber er hatte gewartet, bis ich von selbst stehen blieb, um mit mir gleichzuziehen. Sanft legte er mir eine Hand auf den Rücken und diese Berührung reichte, um mich mittels Kurzzeitamnesie meine Atemnot vergessen zu lassen. Still verharrte ich solange in dieser Position, bis es auffällig wurde. Ich wollte nicht, dass er seine Hand zurückzog, aber mir war klar, dass das der Fall wäre, sobald ich mich aufrichtete.

Als ich wieder in der Senkrechten war, zog Bokuto seinen Arm zurück.

Wir redeten noch eine Weile über das Schuh-Malheur, bis wir in der Bahn saßen und ich das Thema wechselte, damit nicht jeder Fahrgast mitbekam, was ich mit den Barbiesachen meiner Freundin gemacht hatte.

Die Zeit bis zu mir nach Hause verging wie im Flug und wäre es nicht schon so spät gewesen, hätte ich ihn vermutlich hereingebeten. Unter diesen Umständen verabschiedeten wir uns jedoch draußen und er machte sich alleine wieder auf den Weg. Ich sah ihm nach, bis er um die nächste Ecke bog und verschwunden war.


	11. Kapitel 11

Den ganzen Sonntag über versuchte ich, jeglichen Gedanken an Bokuto aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Nachdem ich sämtliche Hausaufgaben erledigt und aus lauter Verzweiflung sogar mein Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte, holte ich meine Acrylfarben und eine unbenutzte Leinwand aus dem kleinen Schränkchen, in dem ich solche Sachen lagerte. Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe, die Atmosphäre des nächtlichen Schulhofs einzufangen, aber egal wie sehr ich mich darauf konzentrierte, ständig geisterte Bokuto vor meinem inneren Auge herum, bis ich das ganze schließlich aufgab.

Zu gerne hätte ich jetzt mit Ivana geredet, aber da sie heute noch keine meiner Nachrichten beantwortet hatte, nahm ich an, dass sie noch schlief. Unwillkürlich musste ich an gestern Abend denken und wie ich Bokuto von der Geschichte mit den Barbieschuhen erzählt hatte.

Mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis war nun kein Geheimnis mehr.

Nicht einmal Ivana wusste, wohin die Schuhe damals für einige Tage verschwunden waren und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auch nicht vor, ihr jemals davon zu berichten. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor, dass sie böse auf mich wäre, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie viele Witze darüber ich mir bis ans Ende meiner Tage anhören würde müssen.

Einmal, in der vierten Klasse, hatte mein Vater mir versehentlich ein riesiges Stück stinkigen Käse mit in die Schule gegeben, dessen strenge Duftnote mehrer Tage lang im Klassenraum gehangen hatte. Manchmal nannte sie mich heute noch Stinki.

Generell verdankte ich Ivana so einige Spitznamen, nicht zuletzt war sie auch dafür verantwortlich, dass mich kein Mensch bei meinem richtigen Namen nannte. Meine Eltern hatten mir, in der Erwartung für immer in Deutschland zu bleiben, einen europäischen Vornamen gegeben.

Auf meinem Pass stand der Name Felicia Treize, was lose übersetzt Lucky Thirteen bedeutete und nachdem Ivana das erstmal herausgefunden hatte, gab es für sie keinen Grund mehr, mich bei meinem richtigen Namen zu nennen. Schon auf der weiterführenden Schule war ich auch von den Lehrern nur noch beim Spitznamen genannt worden und als wir dann umgezogen waren, hatte ich schon bald gemerkt, dass Lucky für die Japaner wesentlich einfacher auszusprechen war und so war der Name geblieben.

Manchmal war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob meine Mitschüler wussten, dass ich nicht wirklich Lucky hieß und zu den seltenen Anlässen, an denen ich einen Blick auf meinen Pass warf, stolperte ich fast selbst über meinen echten Namen. Als meine Mutter kurz darauf den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte, musste ich einen äußerst ungewöhnlichen Anblick abgeben.

Ich saß auf dem Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick die Wand an und noch viel seltsamer war, dass der Boden völlig frei von Stolperfallen und der Schreibtisch nicht mit losen Blättern überflutet war. Als dann auch noch eine Tafel Schokolade durch mein offenes Fenster gesegelt kam, sah sie so verwirrt aus, als wäre ihr gerade der Yeti in meinem Zimmer begegnet.

Kopfschüttelnd zog sie den Kopf zurück und schloss wortlos die Tür hinter sich. Ich war froh, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen konnte, als ich nun wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen aufsprang und zum Fenster hastete. Wie erwartet war bei einer fliegenden Schokolade ein Schokoladenwerfer nicht fern, der unter meinem Fenster stand und mir fröhlich zuwinkte.

"Sag mal, willst du mich eigentlich mästen? Jedes Mal wenn du herkommst, bewirfst du mich mit Snacks. Falls du glaubst, du könntest mit mir den Pawlow machen, muss ich dich enttäuschen."

"Was ist ein Pawlow?"

"So ein Typ der Hunde mit Essen konditioniert hat, ach vergiss es, nicht so wichtig."

Ich stütze die Hände auf dem Fenstersims ab und beugte mich ein Stück nach vorne.

"Was machst du hier?"

Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freute, ihn zu sehen, aber insgeheim war ich schon erleichtert gewesen, mal einen Tag lang keinen verknoteten Magen zu haben.

"Mir war langweilig und da dachte ich, dass ich meiner Lieblingslucky einen Besuch abstatte."

"Ach hör doch auf, ich bin die einzige Lucky, die du kennst", lachte ich.

"Und meine liebste", erwiderte er und es klang nicht einmal ironisch.

Zum Glück konnte er von dort unten nicht sehen, dass meine Wangen sich rot färbten.

"Möchtest du reinkommen oder soll ich dir mein Haar herunterlassen und du steigst an der Fassade hoch?"

Verwirrt blickte er zu mir nach oben.

"Du hast doch gar nicht so lange Haare."

Ich unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Manchmal vergaß ich, dass europäische Märchen den weiten Weg hierher noch nicht geschafft hatten.

"Das ist aus einer deutschen Kindergeschichte. Es geht um ein Mädchen im Turm und als der Prinz unten vor der hohen Mauer steht, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit zu ihr nach oben zu kommen. Sie wirft ihren langen Zopf aus dem Fenster und er klettert daran hoch."

"Das klingt furchtbar dämlich. Kein Mensch hat so lange Haare."

"Märchen sind jetzt auch nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, besonders realitätsnah zu sein. Also, soll ich dir jetzt die Tür aufmachen oder möchtest du da unten stehen bleiben?"

"Können wir das mit den Haaren versuchen?"

"Nein."

"Ach bitte."

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf, neigte aber den Kopf, bis meine Haare so weit nach unten hingen, wie es ging.

"Wenn du dran kommst, ziehe ich dich hoch", versprach ich.

Ich hatte Bokuto schon springen sehen und wusste, dass er eine beeindruckende Kraft in den Beinen hatte, aber selbst er konnte nicht einfach zu mir in den ersten Stock springen. Ich beobachtete mit wachsendem Misstrauen, wie er seine Schuhe grob vom Dreck befreite, bevor er Anlauf nahm. Er hatte wirklich vor, hier hoch zu springen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, war er bereits losgelaufen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er vor der Wand, dann drückte er sich vom Boden ab. Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr mir und ich stolperte zurück, nicht dass er noch auf die Idee kam, sich wirklich an meinen Haaren hochzuziehen. Finger krallten sich um meinen Fenstersims, er ächzte, als er sich nach und nach über die Kante wuchtete, bis er ein Bein über den Fensterrahmen ins Zimmer schwingen konnte. Völlig fassungslos sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er durch das Fenster stieg.

"Hast du nicht gesagt, du ziehst mich hoch?", fragte er herausfordernd, aber ich brachte keine Antwort zustande.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben etwas derart Heißes gesehen.

"Holla die Waldfee", flüsterte ich auf Deutsch.

"Wie Bitte?"

"N-nichts. Gar nichts. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass du wirklich durchs Fenster klettern würdest."

Neugierig sah er sich im Zimmer um, als erwartete er, es hätte sich seit letztem Mal verändert. Wie selbstverständlich ließ er sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und drehte sich damit ein paar Mal im Kreis, bevor er abrupt stoppte und mich mit seinen goldenen Augen fixierte.

"Ich hoffe die Aktion hat dich ausreichend beeindruckt und ich muss keine weiteren Märchen nachstellen."

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick, während ich langsam zum Bett humpelte, um mich darauf fallen zu lassen.

Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder: "Es gibt da noch eins wo es darum geht, einen Frosch zu küssen, falls du es dir anders überlegst."

"Gehst du als Frosch durch?"

Er vergrub die Hände in seiner grauen Jogginghose, und sah mich abwartend an. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb.

"Was?", fragte ich.

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf wiederholte er seine Frage: "Gehst du als Frosch durch?"

Gerade noch hatte ich mich gefreut, meine Stimme wieder bekommen zu haben und nun hatte sie mich erneut verlassen. Mein Mund war staubtrocken und ich überlegte fieberhaft, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre ich gerade am höchsten Punkt der Achterbahn angekommen, von wo aus man zwar den weitesten Ausblick, aber auch die größte Distanz zum Boden hatte und außerdem der freie Fall bevorstand.

"Eigentlich küsst in dem Märchen die Prinzessin den Frosch", sagte ich lahm, als ich endlich wieder etwas herausbrachte und senkte nervös den Blick.

Diesmal war es nicht mein Magen, der Karussell fuhr, sondern meine Gedanken. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einer Beschäftigung für meine Hände, bis ich sie schließlich in die Bettdecke grub und das Laken darunter zerwühlte.

Hatte er mich indirekt gefragt, ob er mich küssen durfte, oder hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet?

Unauffällig schielte ich zu ihm hoch. Er saß nicht länger auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl, sondern hatte sich erhoben. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf mir. Langsam schlenderte er zu mir hinüber und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen wir beide, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte und einen Laut von sich gab, der mich in jeder anderen Situation zum Lachen gebracht hätte.

"Quak."

Ungläubig wandte ich ihm den Kopf zu. Er war gerade dabei, sich hinter dem Ohr zu kratzen, als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich in den nächsten Sekunden geküsst hätte, wenn nicht in diesem Moment meine Zimmertür aufgegangen wäre. Erschrocken fuhr Bokuto zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Die Blase um uns zerplatzte mit einem unhörbaren Plopp.

"Guck dir an, wie albern diese Gesichtsmaske aussieht. Angeblich verjüngt sie die Haut mit jeder Anwendung um fünf Jahre, also nimm dich in Acht, bald musst du mir die Windeln wechseln", verkündete meine Mutter belustigt.

Eine graue Pampe bedeckte ihre Züge, sie trug einen Bademantel und die Haare hatte sie mit Lockenwicklern hochgesteckt. Ich war sehr kurz davor, mich vom Bett zu schmeißen und mich darunter zu rollen, um mich zu verstecken und anschließend so zu tun, als wären die letzten zehn Minuten nie passiert.

"Oh", sagte sie, als sie Bokuto auf meinem Bett entdeckte.

Sie wusste wohl genauso wenig mit der Situation umzugehen wie wir und trat schnellstmöglich den Rückzug an.

"Lasst euch nicht stören", rief sie noch, bevor ihre Schritte im Gang verklangen.

Ich glaube, dafür war es zu spät.


	12. Kapitel 12

Wir starrten beide die Tür an, als fürchteten wir, meine Mutter würde gleich erneut hereinkommen. Timing war wohl wirklich nicht meine und Bokutos Stärke. Wie gerne hätte ich mich jetzt in Dornröschen verwandelt und die nächsten hundert Jahre ganz gelassen einfach verschlafen. Für ein einige Sekunden herrschte betretenes Schweigen, ich musterte interessiert meine gepunkteten Socken, während ich gedanklich einige wüste Flüche ausstieß. In letzter Zeit machte ich meinem Spitznamen wirklich keine Ehre.

"Hör mal, Lucky."

Ich schluckte den dicken Kloß hinunter, der sich in den letzten Minuten in meinem Hals eingenistet hatte.

"Mach ich."

Unruhig rutschte er neben mir auf dem Bett hin und her, bis er sich schließlich räusperte und wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das am besten sagen soll, aber manchmal macht mein Herz einfach Whoosh, wenn ich dich anschaue."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Herz auch gerade Whoosh gemacht hatte. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ohne das ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können, hoben sich meine Mundwinkel.

Sein Geständnis ließ prompt den ganzen Jahrmarkt in meinem Magen anspringen, meine Gedanken dagegen waren kurzgeschlossen worden. Ein paar wenige Gehirnzellen konnten sich noch auf Stelzen über Wasser halten und gaben meinem Mund den Befehl, eine Antwort zu bilden.

Bevor ich allerdings auch nur ein Wort herbringen konnte, sprach Bokuto weiter: "Akaashi sagt, dass ich ganz sicher keinen Herzfehler habe, also muss es an dir liegen."

Ich beschloss, mir eine Antwort zu sparen und schlang stattdessen die Arme um seinen Nacken. Der Geruch von Deo und Waschmittel umhüllte mich, als ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

Überrumpelt keuchte er auf, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Umarmung erwiderte. Ich spürte jede seiner Berührungen durch den dünnen Stoff meines Oberteils und ein wohliger Schauer kroch mir über den Rücken. Ein glückliches Seufzen entkam mir, woraufhin er merklich zusammenzuckte und den Griff um mich verstärkte.

"Alles okay?", nuschelte ich.

"Mehr als okay."

Seine Stimme so dicht an meinem Ohr zu hören, ließ eine Gänsehaut über meine bloßen Arme rieseln.

"Bokuto?"

"Hm?"

Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich die folgenden Worte über die Lippen brachte und glaube, ich schaffte es auch nur, weil ich mein Gesicht dabei an seiner Schulter verstecken konnte.

"Du hast doch vorhin gefragt, ob ich als Frosch durchgehe, nicht?"

Ich wartete, bis er nickte.

"Naja, ich bin zwar kein Frosch, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne geküsst werden."

Gespannt auf seine Reaktion hielt ich den Atem an. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einer Achterbahn in dem Moment in dem man über einen Hügel fuhr und für einen Moment im Sitz schwebte. Beinahe meinte ich sogar, den Gurt über den Schultern zu spüren, der mich in der Bahn hielt. Es war, als würde meine innere Uhr stillstehen.

"Schade, ich als Prinzessin küsse nur Frösche", witzelte er.

Ich spürte die Vibration seines Brustkorbs als er lachte und konnte nicht anders, als amüsiert zu grinsen. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob ich die ganze Situation vielleicht doch missverstanden hatte, doch dann dachte ich, dass das eigentlich unmöglich war. Er hatte ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er mich gerne küssen würde. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich nach meinem Geständnis nicht aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte, sprach in meinen Augen Bände.

"Soso", wisperte ich und strich mit den Lippen vorsichtig über die weiche Haut seines Halses.

Ich hatte nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, was ich tat, er war so nah gewesen, dass ich ohnehin kaum etwas tun musste. Sein Lachen erstarb und ich spürte, wie er die Muskeln anspannte.

Sofort ließ ich von ihm ab, aus Angst, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Das schlechtes Gewissen grub sich wie ein spitzes Messer in meinen Magen, und ich rang um Worte. Ich wollte gerade eine Entschuldigung stammeln, als er sanft eine Hand in meinen Nacken legte und meinen Kopf drehte. Sein Blick war unmissverständlich auf meinen Mund gerichtet, der einen Spaltbreit offen stand. Wie von Zauberhand verschwand das Messer aus meinem Bauch und wurde von einem warmen Prickeln ersetzt.

Als er mich endlich küsste, hatte ich das Gefühl vor Glück platzen zu müssen, als hätte ich hundert Jahre darauf gewartet und nicht bloß zwei Wochen. Es war nur eine kurze Berührung der Lippen, aber er gab soviel von Bokutos Zuneigung mir gegenüber Preis, dass der Karneval in meinem Bauch gleich noch eine Extravorstellung gab.

Meine Brille war inzwischen zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, durch den dünnen Fettfilm der sich auf den Gläsern gebildet hatte, sah ich nur noch verschwommen. Kurzerhand warf ich sie hinter mich aufs Bett, wo sie auf dem Kopfkissen landete. Damit wurde ich zwar noch ein bisschen blinder, aber ehrlich gesagt brauchte ich in diesem Moment gar nichts groß zu sehen, ich wusste auch so, dass Bokuto lächelte. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich eines Tages mit Bokuto auf meinem Bett sitzen, Witze über deutsche Märchen machen und mich von ihm küssen lassen würde.

Das zarte Pflänzchen der überfreundschaftlichen Gefühle, das in den letzten Wochen zwischen uns gewachsen war, bekam gerade eine ganze Ladung Sonnenschein ab. Bokuto ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen rücklings auf meine Matratze fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Entgegen der Tatsache, dass er erst wenige Male in meinem Zimmer gewesen war, benahm er sich wie Zuhause und wenn ich ehrlich war, fühlte er sich auch für mich nicht fehl am Platz an.

Ich kuschelte mich neben ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet, wo ich seinem schnellen Herzschlag lauschen konnte.

"Hey hey hey, ich muss jetzt aber nicht immer durchs Fenster kommen, damit du mich küsst, oder?", fragte er.

Ich tat so, als müsste ich ernsthaft überlegen, ehe ich ihm einen enthusiastischen Schmatzer auf die Backe angedeihen ließ.

"Es wäre schon ein Bonus."

Ich giggelte, während er mir sanft in die Seite zwickte, indem er einen Arm um mich legte. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte und ihn ansah, wurde mir klar, dass er denselben glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck trug wie ich. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, kein Maulwurf zu sein, denn ich hätte mir diesen Anblick zu gerne für immer bewahrt, ganz ohne den natürlichen Weichzeichner, den meine Augen immerzu einblendeten, wenn ich keine Brille trug.

Vorsichtig fuhr ich die Konturen seines Gesichts mit den Fingern nach, während er kleine Kreise auf meine Taille zeichnete, die sich in warmen Wellen durch meinen ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Als wir uns schließlich ein zweites Mal küssten, ließen wir nicht so schnell wieder vom anderen ab.

Manchmal glaubte ich Sterne vor meinen geschlossenen Augen tanzen zu sehen und ich war froh, dass ich lag, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob meine Beine mich in diesem Moment hätten tragen können. Unter seinen rauen Fingerspitzen fühlte ich mich wie Gummi. Für eine Weile vergaß ich, dass es zwischen uns noch einiges zu klären gab.

"Was sind wir jetzt eigentlich?", fragte ich vorsichtig, penibel darauf bedacht ihn nicht anzusehen, sonst hätte mir sicher die Stimme versagt.

"Und wehe du sagst jetzt Prinzessin und Frosch", fügte ich noch hinzu, um meine Frage weniger ernst klingen zu lassen.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich das sagen wollte?"

Halb entrüstet, halb belustigt stupste er mich mit der Nase an.

"Ich mein's ernst, Bokuto", wisperte ich und zog mich vorsichtig ein wenig zurück.

"So gerne ich mich jetzt auch Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung stürzen würde, irgendwie wäre es ein bisschen-", ich rang nach dem richtigen Wort, "-voreilig, oder nicht?"

Aufmerksam blickte ich ihn an, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich die kleinen Änderungen in seiner Mimik wohl kaum wahrnehmen könnte, die mir vielleicht gesagt hätten, was er von meinen Worten hielt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es wirklich nur meine Angst war, etwas zu überstürzen oder ob ein Teil von mir vielleicht immer noch fürchtete, ich würde eines Tages aufwachen und der Jahrmarkt wäre einfach weitergezogen. #

"Dann lass uns doch erstmal weitermachen wie bisher. Nur dass ich ein paar Fettnäpfchen auslassen werde, wenn es nach mir geht."

Ein bisschen verwirrt hob ich die Augenbrauen: "Und das heißt?"

"Ich werfe Süßkram durch dein Fenster, wenn ich dich sehen will, bis du mir sagst, dass ich dich auch in der Öffentlichkeit mit Schokolade bewerfen kann."

Kichernd vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter: "Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich."

"Eine echte Prinzessin halt", pflichtete er mir bei und strich mir sanft durch die Haare.

Langsam fuhren die Fahrgeschäfte in meinem Magen ihren Betrieb herunter, aber das änderte nichts an dem warmen Gefühl, das mich vollkommen durchdrang. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, worüber ich mich mehr freute, jetzt hier in seinen Armen zu liegen oder auf die aufregende Zeit, die zweifellos auf mich zukam.

Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich beidem mit einem Lächeln begegnete und ich glaube, Bokuto ging es genauso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,   
> ihr seid nun am Ende dieser kleinen Fanfiction angekommen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!   
> Falls ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt, findet ihr mich auf Wattpad unter dem Namen 'Phantasmen'. Wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde, lade ich meine anderen Geschichten auch hier hoch.  
> Wir lesen uns,  
> Craya


End file.
